Demonatra: An InuKag Story
by artanimelover
Summary: Nineteen year old Kagome Higurashi has a new job Nanying for twenty two year old Inuyasha. but what will he do when he finds her utterly depressed? what will she do when she finds him irresistable? what will the kids do to get the two together? Review.
1. Aftermath

**Demonatra; an InuKag story**

* * *

Sango set her soda on the table and stared at me wistfully, an obvious sign that she wanted something she knew I wouldn't like doing.

"You know," She said, twirling her thumbs idly, " I've been thinking. It's about time I got you that leather jacket you have been wanting."

"What do you want?" I asked. So typical.

"Just for you to babysit my friends kid today," Before I could object, she rushed on, "I can't make it. Mom decided it was time we spent more time together," My best friend groaned, "She's making me go on this strange family outing. Apperiently I spend to much time with my friends and she wants me to connect with the way life was when she was a kid." Sango put a sneer on her face, "We get to go read to the blind!"

"Who ever said America was free?" I rolled my eyes. She was such a drama queen.

"Uh," She leaned over the table toward me, "you could, if you said yes." I just looked at her. " Oh, please, please, whipped cream and cheery on top? With those stupid rainbow sprinkles you like so much? Please? It would mean the world to me!"

" Fine," I covered her mouth with a hand, "but only if it will get you to shut up." She through a pillow at me. "and you don't have to get me that leather jacket. I'll take three scoops of mint-chocolate chip ice-cream for every time I babysit for them, you, or anyone else you make me sit for. Got it?" she nodded. "so, who am I babysitting for, anyway?"

"Inuyasha Hatake, and his kids."

Miroku coughed around a drink of his soda, deciding now would be a good opportunity to join our conversation. "Inuyasha Hatake?"

"Yeah, whats wrong with that?" Sango asked, going immediately from offence to defense.

" More like _who_ is that?" I chirped.

Miroku looked at me as if a great tragedy had suddenly struck and said, in all seriousness. "My best friend."

"Yes, Miroku," Sango rolled her eyes, "Because that explains everything."

" Yeah, well, this guy has a _really_ bad temper." He shook his head mournfully, "Better watch that you don't get on his bad side, Kagome."

* * *

I knocked on the door, my palms sweating with an unreasonable nervousness. "Relax," I whispered to myself, "This is just another stupid job that you were roped into." When that didn't help, I clenched my fists, "Sango owes me _big time_."

The door opened and a little girl appeared in the frame of light, " Hi," I said as I bent down to secretly inspect the girl, "I'm Kagome, whats your name?" I held my hand out to her. She was sucking on her left thumb but put her right hand in mine.

"I'm Rin." She said, her tiny fingers curling around mine,"I'm three and a half!"

"No," I said in mock disbelief. "Your much to big to be three and a half." She grinned from ear to ear. "Is your daddy home?"

"Daddy's coming." It was then that I saw the door open further, and stood in time to see a full grown man with silver hair, golden eyes, and the cutest pointed dog ears I have ever seen.

"Who're are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh, I'm Kagome," When that name didn't seem to trigger any bells I continued, "Um, Kagome Higurashi. Sango said she called." Still no sign of recognition and I was beginning to ramble, great. "She couldn't make it and she asked me to, er, replace her?" why did that sound like a question?

"She did." He looked me over and put a hand to his chin, smirking, "Huh, I thought she would have sent someone a little older."

"Excuse me, mister, but are you implying that I don't know how to do my job?" It wasn't even my job. I didn't even want to be there. So who cared weather or not that was what he was implying?

"Not at all." He frowned, "But I guess I'll have to wait and see wether or not that's what I should be implying." He waved the conversation away with a hand and motioned me inside. "You do know this is a babysitting job right?" Inuyasha shut the door and lead me down the hallway, "And that I have three kids to take care of?"

"Of course."

"Rin, Kohaku! Souta!" He called, turning to face me, "I'll introduce you to the kids and then I have to go, I'm already running late." The girl who'd answered the door appeared first, tugging on the hand of a boy a little older, but it wasn't long before another, and obviously older boy came running down the stairs to join his siblings. "You've already met Rin, so I wont introduce her. This is Kohaku," Inuyasha pointed to the tallest, " He's ten, and this is Souta," He pointed to the other little boy, "He's five."

"Hi." Kohaku gave a nervous little wave. He was tall for his age, already reaching Inuyasha's shoulder, with deep brown eyes and hair to match.

"Hey-low." Souta didn't wave, but his adorable voice was endearing enough. He was on the shorter side, maybe a few inches taller then Rin. His black eyes were still wide with an innocence only a child could muster, and his black hair was shaggy and floppy on his round, rosy face.

"Hello." Rin smiled up at me, her left hand glued to her face, and her right winding around my leg. She reached just above my knee with long black hair reaching down to her waist, and eyes the sort of milky chocolate that you'd expect to be on a child star, rather than a three year old in Demonatra. I glanced up at their father to find him glaring at our little contact.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he grunted. He walked into the kitchen and I fallowed, feeling that's what was expected. The kitchen was no bigger than the one at my house, white walls contradicting granite counter tops, and alpine wood cupboards. "Rin's allergic to nuts and mushrooms." He began, reaching for his suitcase, " Kohaku is allergic to nothing, as is Souta. We eat a lot of romen in this house," He glanced at me sheepishly, "the, uh, the kids love it." He scratched the back of his head.

"So, your saying all you eat is ramen?" I frowned. That was unhealthy beyond comparison.

"No. That's just a _lot_ of what we eat."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing." And so the game neither of us new we were playing continued.

"Anyway," Inuyasha said, "I will be at work until one, I'll give you you're paycheck then." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Rin, Souta and Kohaku, who protested loudly. "The emergency contact numbers are on the fridge," With a glare sent my way that made me sure that my belief that violence was not the answer would be severally challenged in this household, "I'm sure you know how to dial nine-one-one?" The look he was giving me told me that he really did wonder if I knew.

"Of course," I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Good," He smirked, "Rin's at bed by eight, Souta at nine, and Kohaku at nine-thirty. Rin's scared of the dark so make sure to leave the hall light on when she goes to bed, and Souta has troubles with the, um, er," Inuyasha glanced at his littlest son and frowned.

"He pees the bed." Kohaku informed, smiling devilishly.

"I do not!" Souta complained, a blush striking his cheeks.

"Do too!" Kohaku looked towards me, "You can smell It when you walk in his room."

"That's enough, guys. Kohaku is right on the first part. Souta does wet the bed," Inuyasha rubbed his temples.

"Dad!"

"But his room does not smell. However, he gets one drink before he goes to bed, none during the night." He kissed the kids again and, very stressed out and without thinking, kissed my forehead too. "OK, That's it. Bye, have a wonderful night, kids. See you tomorrow." Inuyasha looked at me appalageticly and mouthed, "Sorry."

* * *

I lay on the couch at ten o-clock that night watching Reba and yawning tiredly. Reba had just tried to drink out of a plant when my eye's drifted closed and I fell asleep. . . .

* * *

_Inuyasha got home at one thirty in the morning. _**'I hope she doesn't mind my being half an hour late.'**_ he opened his door with his key. _**'smart girl, some don't even bother locking it.'**_ He closed the door behind himself and set his suit case down by the cote peg. _**'Where is that girl? Surly she heard the door?'**

_He walked into the living room, intending to turn the TV to Sci Fi, but noticed a certain sleeping babysitter. _**'so, she fell asleep?'**_ He smirked. _**'Well I'm certainly not going to wake her up. Boys must have worn her out. Probably played hide n` seek till midnight.'**_ He did pick her up however and walked up the stairs to his room. _**'she can sleep here for tonight.'**_ he thought. She snuggled her head in between his shoulder and neck and he groaned involuntarily. She had both her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs dangled from his left arm. His other arm wound around her waist in bridal style._

_He layed her gently down on his bed and covered her up, sparing her one last glance before he went to go and get some bedding for himself and slept on the couch._

* * *

I woke up feeling the sun on my face and a kid in my arms. Rin. I gently untangled myself from her, realizing that I wasn't in my room. "What?" I looked around. I had never seen this room in my life.

The walls were a light shade of tan, fitting perfectly with the deep brown carpet, but contrasting with the black dresser and burgundy comforter.

Getting out of bed, I walked out the door to the stairs. I was still at inuyasha's. "I didn't go home last night?" I walked to the living room to get my shoes and purse and coat from where I left them. Inuyasha was sleeping on the couch with out a shirt. "Look away, just look away." and I did, kind of. I dug into my purse and pulled out a pencil and a paper.

* * *

**(A/N) This is Deomatra's first revised chapter. So here's a little bit of fun to keep y'all entertained.**

**Did you know: That the title Demonatra had been on my mind for months before I even thought of conecting it with a story?**

**Did you know: That this chapter was named after a poem that I wrote in seventh grade called Forgotten Dreams?**

**Did you know: That Demonatra; An InuKag story was inspired by another story?**

**Did you know: That in the original first chapter, I also included what the note Kagome writes Inuyasha at the very end said, and that I didn't include the looks of the kids or any of the rooms in Inuyasha's house?**


	2. Sudden Surprises

**Demonatra; An InuKag Story**

* * *

When I got home it was just after eleven. The shrine was still lit with the early morning chilly rays of the sun, and the door was locked. Mom and gramps were out, I guessed.

I stole for the shower and dressed lazily, jeans and a tank, before making a breakfast and eating in front of the TV.

* * *

_Inuyasha waited outside after a little after eleven thirty, not sure wether to go or not. He didn't want her to know he arrived before her. Watched her go in. _

_it sounded stalkerish. And he, by all means, was not a stalker. _

_When he finaly got the courage to go up and knock, he had already cursed himself half a dozen times for his cowardice._

* * *

I opened my front door and blinked. Inuyasha?

"Uh, hey. You forgot you're check." he was nervous, his hair tangled and his forehead marked slightly red.

"I left you a note." I eyed him wearily. "I said you could keep it."

"Yeah, well I told you last night that I'd pay you, didn't I? So I'm paying you, like it or not."

I sighed, taking the check he held out and motioning him inside, "Fine, you win." With a blush I walked into the kitchen and set it on our ivory counters, "And, I'm, uh, sorry, about falling asleep."

"It's fine," He waved it off. "No need to worry."

"Yeah, well, still." I rubbed my forehead and offered him a coke. "I don't even remember going into that room, I must have slept-walked or something."

Inuyasha smirked. "I carried you to my room. You were in the way and I wanted to watch some TV."

"Oh." My blush only served to deepen.

We were silent for a moment.

"The kids and I talked it out," He said suddenly, "it seems their rather fond of you and want you to be their nanny. I told them it was alright with me." Inuyasha coughed nervously, "If that's alright with you, that is."

"You mean, one of those nanny's that live with you?" my eye's widened at that.

"Yeah, well, like I said, they like you. Really like you. And you would get payed triple what i'm paying for last night. And you would sleep in you're own room," after a seconds thought, "Well, the guest room, but still."

"Wait, you have a guest room?" I looked at him.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Why didn't I sleep there last night, then?"

"I wasn't thinking. And I wanted to watch TV. Plus, Kohaku has been sleeping in the guest room for the past several nights. So it was just easier that way."

"I see, well, I wouldn't want Kohaku to be kicked out of his room. . . but, I do like those kids."

"It's not kohaku's room. Souta just snores." He told me, we laughed.

"Well then, I see no problem, I guess. When do you want me to move in?"

"As soon as possible."

"That's still not an answer."

"How about Saturday? That's tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. And that would give me enough time to talk to my mom, and to pack."

"Well then. Ill see you tomorrow."

"Bye." but he was already out the door.

* * *

"Sango! I'm serious! I'm his new nanny. I guess i'm moving in tomorrow."

"That's great. How much money?"

"About thirty thousand yen a day."

"Just for watching some kids? He never offered me that much."

"Well, maybe you're just not as good as me?"

"Kagome!" my mom yelled from down staires.

"Oop," I glanced down the hall, "gotta go, ma's here. All my stuff is packed. All I need is to talk to her."

"OK, bye."

"Bye."

Hanging up, I took a deep breath and walked downstairs to find mom in the living room watching TV.

"Mom, we need to talk." I put on my most serious face.

My mom was a petite woman of fifty two with black shoulder length hair and a whimsical outlook on life.

"Whats up, hunny?"

"Remember that family that I babysat for last night?"

"the one were you fell asleep?"

"Yeah, well the master of the house, he offered me a job. . . as a nanny. And I took it."

"What? But you only babysat for him one night!"

"Yes, well." I took a deep breath and rushed on, "I really like the kids. I'm moving tomorrow. Inuyasha is going to help me. My stuff is already packed, too."

"But, you're just so young."

"I'm nineteen."

"But you'll always be young in my eyes."

"But That's just yours. I'm getting payed really well. I got to go to bed, though. Tough time tomorrow. Good night, mamma." I kissed her cheek and walked up to my bedroom, shut my door, sat on my bed, and cried like the baby I was

* * *

**(A/N) The second, slightly revised chapter of Demonatra; An InuKag Story. :) Wanna little bit of fun facts, y'all?**

**Did you know: that originaly I described Kagome's mother as a 'short, just slightly over weight, with salt and pepper hair and a knack for baking goods'?**

**Did you know: That originaly, Kagome was going to be sixteen, as she was in the show, but I changed it to nineteen because no good mother in they're right mind would allow they're sixteen year old to move in with a man and nanny his kids after only one night.**

**Did you know: That this was my very first story on fan fiction, that's why the writing is still so childish?**

**Did you know: That originaly Kagome was only going to get paid thirty yen, but I changed it to thirty thousand after a review explaining a little more about Japans economy standards?**

**Did you know: That it makes me really bummed out to have to redo this story, and really embarassed not to?**


	3. Tear Filled Stars Paint the Night

**Demonatra; An InuKag Story**

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, eager to get the day started. I brought all of my belongings downstairs and into the kitchen. It consisted of four luggage bags, two backpacks, my overnight bag, a bag with all my books, so the kitchen was filled.

I made my breakfast, scrambled eggs and bacon. Then I got board and turned on the TV.

"Good morning, Sweets. Sleep well?" Mom entered the kitchen and grabbed some eggs.

"Yeah. I'm so exited."

"Really? Cause I couldn't sleep with all that crying."

"You heard that?" I looked at my now empty plate.

"No."

"Then how did you know?"

"Kagome," Mom pulled my face up to look at her's, "I've known you all you're life. Whenever there's a huge change in you're life you Wait till last minute and cry you're eye's out when your alone. You'll probably be crying for a couple of days." just then a knock on the door sounded, making both me and mom jump.

"Come in!" I called. Inuyasha entered wearing a red shirt and black pants.

"Ready?"He asked.

"Yeah, my stuff's all packed." I motioned to my mother,

"Inuyasha, this is my mother. Mamma, this is Inuyasha, my _boss_."

"Hi, uh, Mamma. And I'm not you're boss, Kagome Higurashi. Just the signature on your paycheck and the father of the kids your nanny-ing." He winked at me and I blushed. "Well, uh, the Kohaku and Souta decided they were going to come, so I thought Rin could to, and help move any heavy furniture you might want. . ." He looked at me as if to ask if that was OK. I smiled really big and nodded.

" Mamma, Waite till you meet them, their so adorable!" I told mamma excitedly.

" We are not adorable," Kohaku said entering the door. " We are just, kids."

" OH ,oh, oh, oh, oh, oh," mamma said as she ran to greet the now terrified ten year old. " Oh, Kagome, you're right, he's absolutely adorable!" She pinched his cheeks.

" Mamma, you're frightening the poor boy." I told her. I walked over to Kohaku and took his hand to lead him into the living room. " Where's the other kids?" I asked Kohaku. He shrugged.

" Souta wanted to help Rin outta the car, and I wanted to see you so I came in here." He smiled at me big. I gave him a hug. Rin and Souta came bounding through the door then, almost giving mamma a heart attack in the process. Rin ran right up to me and hugged my leg for dear life while Souta gave me a quick hug and ran to his father.

" Hey, cutie!" I said as I picked Rin up so that she sat on my hip. " How've you been?"

" Gweet!" the little girl in my arms said, sucking on her thumb.

" Mamma, this is Rin, the one who's cheeks you pinched to death, that's Kohaku. And the one standing by Inuyasha is Souta." I told my ecstatic mother. She just loved kids.

" So,so,so,so cute. so. . . cute. Just so. . . . . little. So little cute." Mamma muttered all the way up the stairs, acting like she always did when she met kids that reminded her of her own. Inuyasha gave me a funny look that asked if she was OK.

" She's always like that. I will explain more later. How about we get started?" I asked. Inuyasha and the kids nodded. And we set to work. . .

We got to inuyasha's around two, finished unpacking around four. Inuyasha settled on the couch after ten minouts of my insisting to cook them dinner. " It's the least I could do," I had said, " I mean, you not only gave me a job, you helped me move away from my mom. What nineteen year old wouldn't be thankful for that?"

" Fine, but only cause i'm curious as to how well you cook. I might have to make dinner part of your job description." He had smirked at my unwelcome blush.

And now here I am, standing before my cooking stir fry and rice. It certainly _looked_ good. The rice and veggie's had all turned crisp colors.

And, not only did it look good, it smelled good too.

I felt something tugging on my leg and I looked down to find Rin looking curiously up at me.

" WA smews so funny?" She asked in her little girl voice.

" It's dinner, want a taste?" I asked. She nodded with a big smile. I picked her up and set her on my hip. I reached in with a fork and picked up some meat and veggie and gave it to her.

" Careful, now, it's hot." She took a bite and gave me a huge smile.

" Yummy!" She said.

" Good, cause now it's done. Why don't you go get your brother's and your father for dinner?" I asked as I set her down. She nodded and ran from the room. I set out the plates and the food.

Inuyasha came in as I set down the last plate of food at the table, " Arnt you going to eat with us?" he asked, noticing there was only four plates.

"I'm not that hungry right now. Ill probably eat a plate later. Right now i'm just gonna go and get used to my. . . my new room." I gave him a grin.

"Well, OK." He said unsure. " But make sure you eat tonight. I don't let my employes starve." He winked. I blushed.

" I promise, so long as you tell me how it was." And I walked to my new room, layed on my new bed, and cried like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

_Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's door at eight o` clock that night. Planing on telling her how good the food had been. But no one answered. He gently opened her door, " _**Kagome?**_" _

_She was asleep on her bed. " _**Kagome?**_" again, but no answer. instead just her slight squirm. He couldn't help but smile. Then he noticed her cheeks stained with tears. " _**Kagome. . .**_" he gently wiped away a stray tear. '__** She's never going to wake up tonight, the way she cried,**__' he thought._

_He gently pulled her shoes off, one by one and layed them on the floor, something he would never tell her about. Then he moved her so that he could cover her with the blanket. She instantly crawled into a protective fettle position. He sighed. She looked so depressed. He walked out the door and down the stairs. He could tell her tomorrow how good her food was._

* * *

When I woke, it was with a lingering sigh and a hard yawn. What a hard night. I didn't even fall asleep until after nine thirty, I wonder if the kids got to bed alright? I wonder if Inuyasha's mad at me for falling asleep.

Oh, No! Inuyasha! I told him to come and tell me how the food was, I hope he didn't see me crying! Ah, i'm such a fool.

I walked to my bathroom, well mine and Inuyasha's, it's connected to both our rooms through a simple door. Well two, you'd have to go through mine and then through the one into his- you get the point. I bent over the sink and washed my face before stripping down and starting the shower. Ozzie shampoo, the one's with the little kangaroo, because it feels good on my scalp. Strawberry conditioner. Orange Vanilla body wash, because it smells good and relaxes me. And Keewee shaving creem. I was out in fifteen minouts flat before I got dressed and did my make up. Just enough to bring out her highlights, but so little it seems it's all natural.

I dress in simple blue jeans and a white tank top, very modist, if I might say, before I walk downstairs to cook terisso for the kids. Inuyasha's already up and reading the news paper with a cup of Coffey in his hands. " Have you already eaten?" I asked as I got out a pan and some eggs. Four left. _Note to self, go shopping._

" No. I don't usually-" I gave him a look that said, _this isn't usual_.

" but I would love whatever you're cooking," he quickly saved himself.

" Good. It's terisso and eggs." I glanced over my shoulder to see him nod approvingly. " So, what are you going to do today?"

" Uh, in `bout half an hour I gotta` go to work. I'll be home around four, by then I was hoping I could take you somewhere, uh, you know, to repay you for the dinner." He looked at me questionably. I nod.

" That would be great, but what about the kids?"

" their mother came to pick them up for tonight."

" Oh. . ." I nod and look back at my food, mix the cheese milk, poor it into the pan along with the terisso. Inuyasha laughed.

" you look disappointed." he chuckled again until he saw the look on my face.

" i'm not," I said, fighting tears.

" Kagome." I barely heard him whisper.

" i'm fine, really." I put my best fake smile on, the one my mom thought was real. Actually, everyone thought it was my best _smile_, no fake in it. Everyone but him.

" Kagome, if somethings bothering you," I cut him off.

" Nothings bothering me."

" Damn it, Kagome! I saw your face, I saw you last night! Somethings bothering you!"

" Nothings bothering me!" I yelled back.

" Then why are you crying," he asked, voice now gentle. He walked over to were I was and picked up my hand. He gently moved my fingers across my cheek and gave it back. I stared at it dumbfounded. He was right. Simple as that. A few stray tears had slid past my notice. I looked down.

" Nothings bothering me." I whispered as I pulled away from him and walked slowly back to my room. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it only to slide painfully slowly to the floor. " Only him, it had to be _him_ to notice, didn't it?" I whispered to no one in particular.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and pulled out my eye drops. I brushed my hair and my teeth again and redid my make up before I got enough courage to go back downstairs. Inuyasha was in the living room with the TV on, but his eyes followed me. I could feel them boring into my back. I pulled some terisso into a barito and leaned against the counter to eat.

Inuyasha came in a little after that to bring his food in.

" it was good," He said.

" Huh?" I asked, he rolled his eyes.

" The food dummy. Both this morning and last night, it was delicious." he said, making me smile happily.

" Really? It was good? I thought maybe I put to much salt." I looked down at my now empty plate, having forgotten where it all went.

" It was great. The kids loved it too. Especially Rin, all throughout dinner she kept on saying how she helped cook it. But we all know all's she did was get the first taste." He winked. I smiled.

" i'm glad she found it to her liking, I didn't get a chance to try it. Oh, and I was going to pick up the mess this morning, I fell asleep last night, but it was all gone." I looked at him, confused.

" I cleaned it up. I saw that you fell asleep, and I can understand that a move like this one must be nerve racking, so I did it." now he looked dumbfounded.

" It's not the move, acctualy, I like it here. A lot better than I ever did at home." I felt like a hundred year old woman, holding all the sorrows from the world on my shoulders.

" Then what is it?" He asked, now hanging on every word I said.

" Ill tell you when you get home, right now you have to go to work." I smiled at him the best I could. I saw the pity in his eye's as he touched my cheek, sending unwelcome shivers down my spine.

" Then ill ask when I get home, good bye Kagome." and he walked out of the door.

_It truly is the wierdest place I've ever lived. . ._

I didn't know wether or or not, _to repay you for dinner_, ment that he was acctualy going to treat me to dinner or not, so I ate a few small snacks that, if indeed he were treating me, would leave me able to eat. And if he wernt, would hold me over till we got home.

I buzzied myself by playing on my laptop.

Inuyasha would be home in half an hour, and it was time for me to get ready. I wore a simple dark blue skirt and a black short-sleave shirt that loosly hugged my curves. I wore my knee-length signature converse, my hair in a neat bun.

Then I figured that might be to dressy and started again.

I changed from the skirt to a pair of old ripped jeans, and from a bun to half up half down.

But that was under-dressed.

In the end I wore a Knee-length deep purple skirt with white swirls imbedded and intertwined on the side, and a white tank top with the same design in the, all fit into a small diamond in the upper center of my chest. My hair down except the small strand on either side of my head that I looped together in the back. My makeup was the easy part. Light-light, really light blue eyeshadow and a little bit of blush, so little you could hardly tell I was wearing makeup, but just enough that it gave me the look I wanted.

" Hello?" Inuyasha called, " Kagome?"

" Up here!" I called back. " How was you're day?"

" Good, yours?"

" Good," I told him as I reached the staires. He stared at me with a look of pure Aw. " What," I asked suddenly self cautious, " Do I have something in my teeth?"

" No, nothing like that," He stuttered. " Just that. . .wow. Compared to you, I feel under dressed." He laughed at my scowl.

" So, does that mean you want me to change?" I asked, eying him warily.

" No, you're fine. Actually, you're perfect. You might want to bring a pair of high heals though. Where we are going, you might need them." He winked at me. I blushed and headed towards my room. I fumbled at the strings on my converse until they slipped off. I hurriedly pulled on my high heal ankle length converse and ran from the room.

" Better?" I asked as I got down stairs, nearly crashing into him as he was trying to walk to his room. " Sorry," I mumbled as he caught and steadied me.

" It's OK, can I go to my room now though? Or do I have to hold you up all night?" he smirked at my blush.

" Baka! I can balance my self, i'm a big girl." he smirked again and headed up the stairs.

" I should really hope so." I barely heard him mumble.

" What does that mean?" I called after him. He just chuckled and kept on walking, " Hey, you, Inuyasha! Don't ignore me! What did that mean?" he, again kept on walking.

Without thinking, which is probably what I should have done, I lept up the stairs three at a time until I was on the same floor as him, I flung myself at him. Unfortunately not fast enough though. I don't know how, but all of a sudden I was leaning over, inuyasha's arms around me, my back pressed against his chest, his face in the crook of my neck.

" Well, that didn't go as I suspected," I said, my breath getting sharper. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

" Oh," I felt his grin, " And how did you think this would go?"

" I would jump on your back, and force you to tell me what you ment. . ." I squeaked as he brought us to our knees.

" And why so dramatic?" he whispered.

" I. . .I, I don't like being ignored." I whispered. How was this man making my breath come in little hitches? This man, who I had only known for five days? I struggled to turn around and face him, I had to put my hands on his shoulders to get more room, our faces were inches apart. As close, only as lovers should be.

" I didn't ignore you." He laughed at my grimace.

" In my family, when you don't answer someone, it's called ignoring." I mumbled. He looked at me disaprovingly.

" I did answer."

" No, _you_ laughed." he chuckled. " See?"

" If I promise to answer you, will you promise not to try to attack me again?" He rolled his eyes at me.

" I can't promise that."

" Then can you at least promise to have a good reason?"

" That either."

" You are so stuborn." He glared at me playfully.

" You can let me go now." I eyed him warningly.

" Not till you promise."

" I will say this once. Try to get it through your head. I_ would if I could, but I can't, so I wont._" he looked at me, confused. " I said, I can't promise that."

" Then I can't let you go." He smirked at my grimace.

" Fine, I promise that I wont jump on you unless completely moral. Is that OK?" I rolled my eyes at him.

" perfect." He said, helping me to my feet. I stuck my toung out at him. " now, hurry up. We gotta' go." He winked at my blush.

* * *

_Dear Diarry,_

_Inuyasha sure does know how to plan a date. He took me to this realy fancy resturant. "Hanue's." It was amazing! So beautifull. . . and so, verry, expensive. Twenty five dollars for spaghetti! I could have made that at home for free! But Inuyasha was persistant. He wanted me to eat " good." he said he realy owed me for that dinner. Must have been some good stir fry._

_After dinner he took me to this awsomn ballroom dancing thing. Everyone kept saying we were the most gracefull couple there, and after a while, I got tired of corecting them. I could be inuyasha's for a night._

_And then, just when my feet were starting to hurt from all the dancing, Inuyasha pulled me from the room and we walked for half an hour on this grass trail, it was magnifacent. So verry beautifull. At the end there was this amazing steepol. Pure white, with pink and yellow, and white, and red roses growing all around. Dew sparkling on each and every pettle. And the light of about a hundred duzen candles flickered every where. Reflecting on all the dewdrops. And mirors were placed in just the right places so that the whole yard was bright and briliant, yet you could see every star in the galaxy._

_We layed in the grass for about two hours just. . . talking. He was a verrry interesting person- dog demon. He asked me a lot of questions too. . ._

* * *

**(A/N) I loved writing this story... It kept me entertained all through eighth grade... Of course, that DID make me a bit of a loner then. :)**

**Did You Know: that Kagome's mom was originaly named Erica after a kid that I was babysitting when I wrote this?**

**Did You Know: that there were originally three more diary enteries in this chapter?**

**Did You Know: that I absolutely love the title for this chapter; TEAR FILLED STARS PAINT THE NIGHT?**


	4. Recalling Memories

**Demonatra; An InuKag Story**

* * *

Inuyasha lay beside me on the grass, my hand resting on his stomach, my head on his shoulder. It would have seemed romantic except for the fact that the only reason he was holding me was because I was cold. . .

Inuyasha shifted so that he was on his side facing me, he kept his arm under my head though, so I would have a pillow.

"Why were you crying last night?" He asked, surprising us both by his bluntness.

"What?" I asked, avoiding the conversation I knew was coming.

"Why were you crying last night?" He asked again, a scowl on his face as I made him re-ask the question he least wanted to ask.

"Just, something personal. . . something, uh, I don't really like to," he cut me off.

"I just want to know, you seemed just so. . . depressed. . . it was not a fun thing to find your Kids nanny crippled by pain." he smirked at my frown.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"So. . . That's the. . .only. . .reason. . . you want. . . to. . .know?" my voice was shaky for some reason. Why did that hurt so much?

"Well, I want to know to." he frowned at my frown. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah."

"So then, why?"

"Why, what?"

"Pay attention, please?" he flicked his head to the side in an effort to pull himself on his back. He pulled me along so that I was on my side, cuddled up to him. My hand back on his chest, head back on his shoulder, "Why were you crying?"

"Just, something I do. . . every time there's a huge change taking place in my life. I've been that way. . . ever since my dad died. . ." I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, when really, I was fighting back tears.

"I'm so sorry..." he looked truly interested now.

"I know. . ." I couldn't hold them back anymore. The tears ran down my cheek to his shoulder. We were silent for a little while, before he suddenly turned back to me.

"What was he like?" Inuyasha asked.

"He was amazing, well up until two months ago. . . he was always so kind. The perfect gentleman. He'd buy me anything I wanted, both me and my sister. Mostly me though." I laughed, recaling a memory of dad in the department store, looking at the prices of the '_ Twilight_' series. " When I was ten he taught me how to shoot an arow. He was the first to find out that I was a preistest. Apariently he knew the second I turned thirteen. . ." I chukled to my self. " My fathers mother was a preistest. He said it was in his blood to know. . . and that he was so proud of me. . . Kikeo had the same abilities, but she got everything. Her being the older sister and all. But dad, he always seemed to favor me. He was my pappa, and I his princess. Kikeo had mom, and I had dad. . ." the tears rolled freely down my cheeks. But they were happy tears. I was so glad to be able to tell someone this. What I could never tell my mom, I could, for some reason, tell Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was frozen, however. He wasn't even breathing properly, " Kikeo. . . Higurash. . Shi?" he asked, stunned.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, giving him a confused look. " I haven't seen her in years. . . but by the look on you're face, i'm guessing you have?"

"Yeah," he nodded. " she's my ex wife, and my childrens mother."

"You're childrens mother?" my eye's popped out of my head. I felt an unwelcome pang of jelousy. She did, in every term, get _EVERYTHING!_ And now she got Inuyasha. I don't know why that bothered me so much. It shouldn't have. I've known him for what? Six days? UGH! I pulled away from him and sat up. He did the same, looking like he was sad to see me go.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing, we should probably head home. . ." I looked away from him as I stood. I had a dark purple spot on my butt where I sat on the damp grass, and my white shirt was practicly see through in the back._ Great,_ what a _great_ ending, to a _perfect_ date. . . I glowered at the grass. Oh, how I hate my life!

"Kagome. . ." Inuyasha said war-ningly as he put a hand on my shoulder. I shook him off. " Kagome, if somethings bothering you, I want to know."

"Nothing is bothering me."

"Kagome."

"Nothings bothering me."

"Kagome, tell me."

"No."

"Kagome!"

"No!"

"KAGOME!"

"NO!"

"Damn, it! Again! You always do this, come on! You opened up to me earlier! Why not now?"

"_Because it's different_! Kikeo _won_, _again_! _After all of the distance that I put between us, she always finds a way to beat me_!" I suddenly lost my temper. It flared from my toes to my back teeth. My hands were in fists so tight that I could feel the blood dripping down my fingertips and to the grass. Inuyasha, unfortunately, smelled it. "_She always got everything she ever wanted_! _From dolls to kids_! _And I'm nineteen_, _and the only kids I have are the ones that I babysit for_. _And they turn out to be none other_ _than_ Kikyou's." I hissed her name, oh how she made my blood boil. . . and for some reason, I just couldn't hate her.

" Kagome. . ." I barely herd him whisper as I ran back down the grass trail and to the car, leaving a surprised and uncanny dog demon in my trails. . .

* * *

_Inuyasha started after the crying Kagome. "_Kikeo won, again!" _she had cried. What the hell did that mean? Kikeo was obviously just as much a touchy subject for her as for him. . . Kikeo even seems to make Kagome bleed, or at least she made Kagome mad enough to make herself bleed._

_Why does it hurt so much to have her hurt? he hardly knew her, yet she's the most interesting girl he know. . ._

* * *

I ran all the way to the road and started walking, completaly forgetting the car across the street. I knew Inuyasha was probably folowing me. . . but I just couldn't. . . the thought of Inuyasha and. . ._ her_. . . the thought of them, the kids. . . it sickened me. I don't know how i'll ever be able to face them again. . . and then the memory hit me. . . . .

* * *

_**I dress in simple blue jeans and a white tank top, very modist, if I might say, before I walk downstairs to cook terisso for the kids. Inuyasha's already up and reading the news paper with a cup of Coffey in his hands. " Have you already eaten?" I asked as I got out a pan and some eggs. Four left. Note to self, go shopping.**_

" _**No. I don't usually-" I gave him a look that said, this isn't usual.**_

" _**but I would love whatever you're cooking," he quickly saved himself.**_

" _**Good. It's terisso and eggs." I glanced over my shoulder to see him nod approvingly. " So, what are you going to do today?"**_

" _**Uh, in `bout half an hour I gotta` go to work. I'll be home around four, by then I was hoping I could take you somewhere, uh, you know, to repay you for the dinner." He looked at me questionably. I nod.**_

" _**That would be great, but what about the kids?"**_

" _**their mother came to pick them up for tonight."**_

" _**Oh. . ." I nod and look back at my food, mix the cheese milk, poor it into the pan along with the terisso. Inuyasha laughed.**_

" _**you look disappointed." he chuckled again until he saw the look on my face.**_

* * *

" _Their mother came to pick them up for tonight". . ." Their mother. ". . . " Their mother came". . . " Their mother came to pick them up for tonight". . . " Their mother". . . " Their mother came to". . . " Their mother came". . ._

It just wouldn't stop running through my head. . . Kikeo had come, we were so close when we were kids. . . and she had come. . . I just barely missed her.

It was such a weird feeling. . . Hate and love. . . It mingled inside my stumic in ways, I never thought it could. . .

" Kagome, Wait!" Inuyasha was beside me, in the car, " Get in, please. We could talk. . . I didn't mean to upset you. . . I really didn't" he looked posatively sinsere.

" I know," I sighed. I walked to the passenger side of the car and got in. " What time did Kikeo come over today?" I asked casualy, though I was still fighting tears.

" Around six thirty." He looked away. I noded. " Are you OK, Kagome?" He used his right hand to pull my chin towards him, his left hand clutching the steering wheel.

" Yeah. I'm sorry I freaked out on you. . . she's just a really touchy subject. . ." I pulled my chin away and stared out my window.

" Kagome, it's OK. I like it when you tell me how you feel, believe it or not. . ." I stared at him shocked.

" I don't," I told him honestly, " What man on earth wants to hear what a woman has to say?" I raised an eyebrow, chalenging him to contradinct.

" Well i'm not just any ' man on earth'". He told me.

" Well then, lets all just give in and call you Super Man." he chuckled at me.

" Don't do that . . . Super Man could never compare." He grinned.

" Yeah, to you're self confidence." I rolled my eye's at him. " Is Kikeo going to drop them off, or what?"

" No, i'm going to pick them up. . ." He looked away for a moment before suddenly turning back to me, " If you want, you can come!" I looked at him surprised.

" Uh, i'm not so sure. . ."

" Come on, I bet the kids would like it." His grin widened, knowing my weakness.

" Fine. . . but I can't promise i'll be able to hold it together if I see Kikeo."

" Keh! Never said you had to, woman."

" Grr."

" Roar."

" That's not funny."

" Yes, it is. And you know it."

" Making fun of me is soooo _not_ funny!"

" i'm soooo _not_ making fun of you!"

" Yes, you are!"

" Am not!"

" Are too!"

" Am not!"

" ARE too!"

" AM not!"

" ARE TOO!"

" AM NOT!"

" Humph!" and I looked out my window. . . oh, how he agrivated me! He was the only one who could get under my skin so easily. Even Kikeo had to try, at least a little.

Inuyasha seemed to take a long and deep breath, " i'm sorry," He ground out, " If I hurt you're feelings. . ."

" No, _i'm_ sorry. I should really learn not to be so sensitive." I sighed.

" No, you're not to sensitive, i'm just a jerk."

" No, i'm to sensitive."

" i'm a jerk."

" i'm to sensitive."

" It's _my _fault, i'm the jerk!"

" it's _my_ fault, i'm to sensitive!"

" Sensitivity is a good thing!"

" So is being a jerk!"

" Oh, really?"

" Sometimes!"

" Ha! I knew it!"

" Yeah, well, you don't need to be a jerk about it!"

" Again, Ha! You proved my point!"

" No pun was entended!"

" Intended or not, there was one!"

" JERK!"

" SOFTY!"

" JERK!"

" SOFTY!"

" YOU. . .YOU. . .YOU _dog!" _we were in front of his house by now, I got out and slamed the door as hard as I could- which, for a human, was pretty hard. I walked up to the front of the house and opened the door.

" Kagome. . ." I heard Inuyasha call from the living room. I stomped all the way to my room. I opened my door and screamed as an arm reached out and grabbed me. " Kagome!" was the last thing I heard before I did what girls only do in movies. . . I fainted.

* * *

" Kagome?". . . " Kagome". . . " Kagome, come to, will ya?" . . . " Shut up, she's waking up!". . . " No! Kagome! Come to, right now!" . . . " Will you leave her alone? She'll wake up when she's ready!". . .

It was all a dream, I was in bed. Sleeping. . . wasn't I? This is the weirdest dream I have ever had. . .

" Kagome, will you wake up already?" someone asked. It sounded suspiciously like inuyasha's.

" Calm down, she's only human, you know!"

" I shouldn't have let her come in here alone, after smelling your stupid wolf breath everywhere! How'd you get in, anyway?"

" My woman has always left her bedroom window open, ever since we were five. And, Mutt-face, you're right. You shouldn't have let her come in here alone! What if I were someone else? Huh, then what? Her usually rosey cheeks are already white! That's why i'm taking her back to the mountains with me, as my woman, we will rule the North Demonatra wolf pack!"

_My Woman,My Woman,My Woman,My Woman,My Woman_. That sounded suspiciously like. . .

" Kouga?" I sat up with a groan.

" Oh, my preacious Kagome! How is your head?" Kouga rambled on with questions about my health and how was I, and all this other junk.

I shook my head to clear it. " Wait, Kouga. What the hell are you _doing_ here?"

" I came to save _my _woman from this awful _mutt-face_ over here." Kouga pointed over his shoulder at a huvering Inuyasha.

" Kouga. . ." I ground out. He knew how much I hated his whole _' My woman' _facade. " You know, verry well, that I am not you're woman, nor have I ever been."

" Oh, but my dear Kagome. You are. And you have always been. Ever since we were five. And when I take you to the north with me-"

" Get out, Kouga." I said suddenly.

" What?"

" I said, get out. Last time we talked I made it verry clear that I never wanted to see you again."

" But, that was over three years ago. . . I- I-. . . I thought. . ."

" You thought what? That you could come prancing back into my life and we would continue right were we left off? I spent ten years of my life with you. And you betrayed me, tell me one thing. Am I your woman?"

" Of course." and with that he started to lean in to me. I followed the persuit just to put my mouth right by his ear.

" Well then, GET THE FUCK OUT, YOU OVER POSESIVE JERK!" I slapped him as hard as I could. Inuyasha's eye's widened. Kouga just looked at me with a smirk. He was used to this behavior. " I broke up with you for a reason." I said standing up. " you were to posesive then. And you still are. And you always will be. You were a jealous fool. You replaced the love I once had for you by disgust. And only in a matter of days! I couldn't stand you then, what makes you think I could stand you now?" I walked over to Inuyasha and wrapped my arms around his waist, praying by any and all the gods of heaven that he would play along. I purposly pulled my hands up and around his neck and brought my lips to were his dog ears stood on his head, I had to stand tippy-toed. " I know you're mad, but just do this for me. Just play along," I whispered under my breath.

I pulled my head back to face him and brushed my lips against his. It really shouldn't have affected me like that. I don't know what got into either one of us, but all of a sudden, inuyasha's arms were around my waist and our toungs were battling for domination in our now connected mouths. He was the first to pull away, my having forgotten about our audience and all, and smirked at me in a way that should be illegal. " i'm going to bed, sweet heart. I'll explain it all later." and with that I walked upstairs and layed down.

* * *

_What have I gotten my self into now?_

_Inuyasha and Kouga stayed downstairs for a little while after that before Inuyasha finaly grinned and pointed to the door. " Well, you heard her." he said. " Get out, Wolfy."_

" _But. . . you. . . and. . . my Kagome!"_

" _She isn't you're Kagome. She's mine."_

" _what do you mean?" Kouga eyed him warily, as if daring Inuyasha to mess with him._

" _I mean," Inuyasha explained, " Kagome is my wife. We have three kids together. She is, in all eye's, Mine." Inuyasha grinned from ear to ear, not sure why it felt so good to say that. . . but it did._

" _She. . . Has. . . Kids?"_

" _Three. Rin, Kohaku, and Souta Hatake."_

_Kouga got a stunned and confused and hurt look before he headed out the door. He looked so sad that Inuyasha Actually felt pitty for the. . . well. Wolf. But he just shook it off and headed towards Kagome's room for an explanation._

* * *

I was awake. I knew he came in. I also knew what he wanted. He was probably mad. . . I would be to if my new nanny just planted a kiss on me in front of her-his ex.

HOW EMBARASSING!

" Kagome?" I heard him ask. I faked sleep. " Kagome, I know you're awake. I can hear you're breathing." I sighed. " I was just coming to see if you wanted to watch a movie with me."

" Sure. . ." I might as well get this over with.

" Well, come on then." I followed him downstairs.

" What movie?"

" _Year One."_

" I love that movie."

" Good." he smirked at my blush. Damn him. We walked downstairs together and sat on the couch. Year one. . . I havent seen that movie since, " Kagome?"

" Huh?" I looked at Inuyasha. He looked kind-ov`. . . shy?

" Kagome, are you cold?" He asked.

" What kindov` question is that?"

" A question unlike any other. Are you cold?" his grimace was just so adorable to me. And yet, I have no idea why.

" Yeah, I guess. Why?" before I could even realize what was happening, I was suddenly pulled down on the couch into a laying position with my back pressed against inuyasha's chest. His arms around my waist, my stumic doing flip-flops for reasons I still don't know. " Inuyasha. . ." I mumbled under my breath. I could feel my suddenly stiff body relaxing against his chest.

" Yes, Kagome?" Damn his demonic hearing.

* * *

" _perrhaps it is time for a new high preist?_

_Perrhaps it is not time for a new high preist._

_Shmicnofletcstonfeild. . . let that surve as a waning for you. . . next time I shall hurl a fira bowl at you!"_

* * *

" Nothing Inuyasha. . . i'm sorry for kissing you earlier. I just wanted him to leave. . ."

" It's fine Kagome. But let me tell you, you are a great kisser." He smirked at my blush. Again.

"That's, um, that's good to know. I'll keep that in mind next time I do my resume for kissng guys. _Kagome Higurashi, good kisser. Reference by Inuyasha Hatake._" Inuyasha tickled my sides and I giggled involuntarily.

" Yup, just tell them to give me a call. Ill put in a good word for you." his arms constricted around, holding me to him as my sides threatened to burst from all his tickling.

" Stop! I give, I give! Unkle! Anything!" I cried as I tried to get him to stop. He did. . . eventually.

" Unkle, huh? I'm not you're unkle. Thank god for that." I felt his lips against the back of my neck and groaned.

" No, you're not. My Unkle is sixety three in human years. Are you that _old?"_

" No. i'm older. At least in demon years."

" How old?"

" I've lived for five hundred years. But i'm only twenty in human years."

" and Kikeo is. . . almost thirty, right?"

" Yeah."

" Wow."

* * *

" _I want you to go into the holy place._

_And I want to go into the holy place._

_Only the highpreist can go in there._

_I want to stick the holy pole in you're holy place!_

_Uh, the holy place is over there._

_Oh, I thought. . I thought you were talking about something else._

_Uh, no. so will you go?_

_Yeah."_

* * *

" Inuyasha?" I asked. He didn't answer, but I could feel his breath on the back of my neck._ He's asleep._ I thought. I turned around in his arms so that I faced him. He _was_ sleeping. I buried my head in his chest and took a big whif of his delicious smell. He was so warm. . . and I was so tired. . . I draped my arm over his hip and felt his arms tighten around me. I pulled the blanket from the back of the couch to drape over us, knowing that we most likely wouldn't be waking up again tonight, and fell asleep surrounded by Inuyasha.

* * *

_Inuyasha woke up to the sun on his face. He immediately knew who was in his arms and smiled knowingly. He racked his hand through Kagome's hair and smiled encouragingly_ _when she buried her face deeper into his chest and her arms tightened around his waist. She fit so well in his arms, in ways Kikeo never did. _

_He noticed her shiver and rolled so that he was on top of her. She stoped shivering. He smiled and layed his head on her shoulder. _

_How good she made him feel. . ._

* * *

**(A/N) Wooow. I forgot how laame I've made Kikyou and Kouga in this fanfic... O_O**

**Did You Know: that I originaly had Kagome kiss Kouga and then knee him in his man hood before draging him outside?**

**Did You Know: that originaly, Kikyou appeared with Kouga completely and tried to win over Inuyasha's heart?**


	5. Siblings

**Demonatra; As A Demon**

* * *

We went to pick up the kids at around one. I could have sworn that I was Hyperventilating the entire time we were in the car. Inuyasha had to hold my hand so that I wouldn't bolt from the car.

It took us half an hour to get to Kikeo's. Inuyasha kept up a conversation to keep me occupied, but when we got to Kikeo's I didn't even want to bolt anymore. I just. . . wanted to see my long-lost sister.

" Daddy! Kaggy!" Rin, Souta and Kohaku bounded out of the house with cheerful, " Daddies," " Kagome's," " Kaggy's" and " Gome's."

Rin ran up to me and lifted her arms so that I could set her on my hip. Always sucking on that three year old thumb. Souta and Kohaku gave us each a hug before running to the car and loading their stuff. Inuyasha squeezed my hand in reassurance before guiding me over to were Kikeo and a man stood on her porch. Kikeo looked great. She looked so much like me that it was uncanny. The man beside her was tall with dark brown curly hair all the way to his waist. You could tell he was a spider demon.

" Inuyasha." The man acknowledged.

" Naraku." Inuyasha replies. He turns to Kikeo. " Kikeo."

" Inuyasha." she replied before turning to me, " Who's this? Another one of you're ' one night stands?'"

" Don't tell me you don't remember your own sister, Kikeo." I grinned. Inuyasha smirked at the look of disbelief on Kikeo's face."

" What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kikeo asked, feighing confusion. " I have no sisters in Demonatra. The only sister I have lives with my mother in Tokyo Japan."

" Is that what you think," Inuyasha's grin widened. " Kagome,"

" Hey, sis." I cut him off. " how ya' been?" Kikeo didn't reply for a long while. And when she did all she said was, " K-K-Kagome?" And ran inside when I nodded. And I thought I had problems.

" Is this some kind of sick joke?" The man called Naraku asked. " Where'd you pick up this whore, Inuyasha? Off the street, or in a bar? All though, I have to admit that you got a looker. She looks miraculously like Kagome Higurashi. But, we all know what happened to her, and it's just wrong to play Kikeo like this."

" What? What happened to Kagome Higurashi?" I asked. It felt really weird to refer to myself in the third person.

" He didn't tell you? She died five years ago. In a plain crash trying to get Kikeo to come home." He looked over his shoulder and into the door Kikeo had just run into.

" B-B-But, I didn't die. . . i'm right here. And I've never ridden in a plain in my entire life." I was completely and utterlessly confused.

" Quite with you're acting, whore. You should have played your roll better." was Naraku's answer. But I didn't quite catch Inuyasha's answer because I bolted around Naraku and into the house after my sister.

" Kikeo," I called. I searched everywhere in the house before I finally found her sitting on the window frame of a nearby bedroom. " Kikeo. . ."

" I knew this day would come eventually." She whispered. " I just thought I could prevent it. Tell me," She turned to me, " How did Inuyasha find you?"

" He didn't find me. I'm his childrens Nanny. I've lived in Demonatra for the last three years with mamma. Gramps is living at the shrine with Missa` Sa`ke`. I didn't even know Inuyasha was. . ." I cleared my thought nervously, ". . . With you, at least not until last night. And truth be told, I thought that you were living somewhere in China with Bankotsu." I laughed at the memory of her and Bankotsu. They used to be Girlfriend and Boyfriend when Kikeo was twelve. Their relationship lasted until they were seventeen. They even went to college together. Or, at least, that's what I heard.

" No, Kagome. Bankotsu Is dead. He has been for two years."

" Why'd you tell Naraku that I was dead?"

" It's Naraku, and I told him that because it was a good sob story. I needed one so that he would think that I needed comforting. It made him love me faster."

" So, you killed me to get Naraku to like you? That's low, even for you, Kikeo."

" What do you know? I haven't even heard from you in five years."

" I know you've been selfish and cold you're entire life. I know that I hated you then for it, and you've killed me now for it. I know when I grow old, and tell my kids stories of why they've never met their _great aunt Kikeo_, i'll say it's because i'm dead to you. _Literally._ Do you know how much pain you've caused me in the last five years? I always thought it was because you knew mamma was out of money that you moved. But now I know that it was because you couldn't care less about either one of us. So long as you're happy, the world could be going to hell and you wouldn't even think twice about it. You're a selfish monster Kikeo. And you know what?"

" What?" Kikeo looked ready to cry. I knew she knew my words were true, she just didn't want to hear it said. But I knew what would really get to her. And I just had to.

" No matter how much pain you caused me, No matter how much I had to cry for you. No matter how much you don't care about me or Mamma, or even Gramps. I have tried to hate you, over and over again. . . but it seems that no matter how hard I try, I can never hate you. And that makes it all the more painful. I thought you had changed in the last five years. But you're exactly the same. You know, I wont even bother to come and see you again. Inuyasha can handle everything that has to do with you. And if I do happen to see you, ill just walk away. Consider this the last time you hear from you're little sister- oh, i'm sorry. I forgot I'm a ghost. By, Kikeo."

Kikeo had begun crying half way through my little speech, but now she was sobbing. I walked out of the door and down the stairs, right past Naraku and Inuyasha- who were racing to get to me and Kikeo but stopped as soon as I walked past them. " Kagome. . ." I heard Inuyasha whisper. I walked out to the car and got in the passenger seat.

" Kagome! Guess what we did this weakened!" Kohaku yelled excitedly from the backseat.

" What did you do this weekend?" I smiled at the Kids, each one in turn.

* * *

**(A/N) This is one of the shortest chapters I wrote for this story... It's so strange re-reading something that I've written two years ago... Crazy, really.**

**Did You Know: That I originaly had Kagome and Kikyou have a cat fight and fall out the window, having Inuyasha save Kagome, and Kikyou start screaming for the lack of saving, even from Naraku?**

**Did You Know: That in the first draft of this chapter, Inuyasha threw Naraku head first into the side of the house when he called Kagome a name?**


	6. Sleepless Nights

**Demonatra; An InuKag Story**

* * *

I cooked dinner that night for five. Inuyasha, Kohaku, Souta, Rin, and Casper. No, no, i'm just kidding. And me. Sorry `bout that, I have to joke sometimes. But I can't do that out loud anymore. I. . . just can't. I didn't feel like doing anything spectacular, so I made french toast. Breakfast for dinner, Binner. Ha, Ha. I'm so funny.

" Kagome!" Souta whined when Inuyasha told him he couldn't stay up until ten.

" Listen to your father, Souta. He doesn't just tell you that to be mean. Whatever your father does, it's for your benefit. Trust me."

" Doesn't feel wike it." Souta complained.

" Well then, why don't you move out?" I asked. Inuyasha choked on his drink and Souta got an exited look on his face.

" really?" He asked.

" Yeah, really. You know, it's about time you moved out. You'll have to find a wife soon though."

" Ew, why?"

" It's the law. You have to have at least one wife. And you gotta` have kids too." I could see his excitement dim with each of the responsibilities I named off. " You also have to get a job. . . probably with some sort of number company. Hey Inuyasha," I prayed he would follow along. He did, " Didn't they just open a new Numbers and Wife bank down the street?"

" Actually, yeah. It's for five year old's and older. You have to sit there day after day. Night after night. And the boogie man's the only person you're aloud to see. And he tries to suck out your brains every time he see's you."

" You, know? I twink i'll just say here." Souta mumbled before he got up and gave each of us a hug and went to bed. Early.

" Your a great actress, you know that?" Inuyasha asked. We were cuddled on the couch for our now nightly movie. Tonight it was Deck the Halls.

" What do you mean?" I asked. Inuyasha was sprawled across the couch with me laying on his chest. His arms were around me and his legs were parted so that I sat between them, still laying on his chest though.

" I mean, with Souta earlier. If it had just been me, I would have fought with him all night. But you, you handled It with one simple conversation. That was amazing."

" Not that hard. It was just revers phycology. Any teenage girl knows how to use it to their advantage."

" Well, i'm glad your a teenage girl then." He whispered into my ear.

" Not for much longer, though." I giggled.

" What do you mean?" I giggled again at his cluelessness.

" I'm nineteen, silly. And in a couple months i'm turning twenty."  
" twenty, huh? So you'll finally be an adult?" I giggled again as he tickled my sides teasingly.

" i'm an adult now, baka. Just. . . _outlasting my teenage figure_."

" If this is your teenage body," he pulled me closer against his chest and whispered in my ear- sending unwelcome shivers down my spine, " I can't Waite to see what you look like when you turn twenty."

I flipped over onto my stumic and rested my head on my arms- still on tom of him. " Why, whatever does that mean?"

" It means, I can't wate to see what you look like when you turn twenty." He smirked at my blush. Ive been blushing a lot more since I moved in here.

" well, I can't wate to see what you look like when you turn _five hundred and one_." I grinned at him to show I was just teasing.

" Well, you might find out sooner rather than later."

" That reminds me, when's your birthday?"

" November twenty seventh. Yours?"

" April fourteenth."

" But That's next month."

" I know!" I giggled in delight as he racked a hand through my hair.

" I was thinking Kagome. . ." he started nervously.

" You were thinking what?" I asked, giggling at his uncomfortable look.

" Kaggy?" I practically pounced off of Inuyasha when I heard Souta's voice.

" Uh, yeah?" I asked.

" I wet. . . I wet the bed." His little boy voice was shaky, and he started crying.

" Oh, no. No, no, no, no. It's alright, Souta. Don't cry. It's alright, I swear." I said as I hugged the crying Souta. " Here, you can sleep in my bed for the night. I'll go and clean up yours and, you know what?"

" what?" he asked through his tears.

" I have a special gift that will help you with your bed wetting. Would you like that?" Souta grinned real big. " OK, then, up you go, ill be there in a minout, why don't you say goodnight to you're dad though?" Souta gave Inuyasha a hug and whispered something in his ear- making Inuyasha blush in the process.

" be back in a minout Inuyasha." I walked up the stairs after Souta.

" So, what did you get him?" Inuyasha asked when I was settled back on his chest.

" They're those 'big boys' diapers." I said.

" So, where are you going to sleep then, if you gave him your bed?"

" I don't know, ill probably grab some blankets out of the closet and sleep on the couch." I put my finger on my chin in thought. " Or, the floor could be pretty comfortable too. You have such thick carpeting here."

" No, you're not going to sleep on the couch on account of my kid." Inuyasha looked at me and blushed a little.

" But, I already gave my bed to Souta, and I wont let you kick the kid out on my account."

" No, silly." Inuyasha touched my nose with his four finger. " You are going to sleep in my bed." He blushed even more.

" I couldn't possibly kick you out of you're bed, Inuyasha."

" I never said that you would be kicking me out." he blushed a deep shade of red.

" Oh. . ." Now, it was my turn to blush. " Oh, um, OK." I hid my face in his chest.

" Then it's settled." the movie was dark by now, I could dimly see his face.

" I, uh, I guess so. . ." I hid my face in his chest so he couldn't see my blush. He pulled my chin up with his finger.

" what did I say about hiding?"

" you, uh, you said that you like knowing how I feel?" why do I always sound like i'm asking a question? My blush grew ten fold.

" yeah, I do, _e`spe`sces de te`te dur_." he caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. It felt so natural.

" what does that mean?" I asked.

" what does what mean?" I could hear the softness in his voice.

" eh. . .um, ehspestes de whatever?" I tried to imitate what he had said. . . it came out sounding like child's talk.

" _e`spe`sces de te`te dur_?" I nod. " it's Cajun french. It means, you hard headed thing." he laughed at my grimace.

" you mean you speak youkai, um, Cajun French, and English? Why didn't you tell me this before?" I crossed my arms and turned over so that my back was pressed against his chest.

" Aw, don't be mad. I don't speak Cajun French. I just know a couple of phrazes. I could teach you,I snorted ", or not. Look, you speak a couple languages too. It's not really that big a` deal." he said turning us onto our sides and wrapping his arms around my waist.

" yeah, I speak English and Piglatten. Whoopee stinking do. You on the other hand, have those _super_ powers _and_ now you speak twenty languages? Isn't it enough to have those cute fluffy ears?" I turned around in his arms and fingered the adorable dog ears on the top of his head. A strange humming sound came from his deep within his chest taking me in a giggle fit. I soon remembered that I was mad at him, though I don't remember why. " i'm going to bed." I blush as I realize how close were. " goodnight, Inuyasha." I make sure to check and make sure all the kids are were they should be before I head off to sleep in the bed I've only ever seen twice. . .

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I've lived at inuyasha's for two weeks now. And I find it harder and harder not to blush and giggle like the schoolgirl I once was every time i'm near him._

_The kids and I are growing closer and closer still. Rin has taken to calling me ' Mamma.' I knew one day id have a child. I just always figured that it would be mine and not Kikeo's. UGH! I have a seriously messed up family._

_Back to a good topic. Inuyasha. Every night we watch a movie and cuddle on the couch. It would be so romantic, except that it's only because i'm always so cold. . . when i'm not near him._

_Love always, Kagome._

* * *

**(A/N) I can remember writing this chapter too... It was so much fun. **

**Did You Know: That Cajun French is not actually French, but a language branched off from French? Especes de Te Te Dur means 'You hard headed Thing', Ma Tete Fille means 'My little girl', Ma Tete Ill means 'My little Boy' Really, the only similarities are the root words. **

**Did You Know: That This chapter didn't exist in the original story, and I added it to fill space after two weeks consideration?**

**Did You Know: That I absolutely LOVE reviews? ^-^**


	7. Things Not to Forget

**Demonatra; An InuKag Story**

* * *

I woke up that morning very warm. Something was slung against my chest holding my back against something both hard and soft. I opened my eyes and quickly realized that it was Inuyasha. _Why am I so comfortable?_

Just as quickly as I realized I was in inuyasha's arms, I realized I didn't want to move. So instead I turned over and wrapped my arms just as securely around his waist and went. . . back. . . to. . . sleep.

* * *

_Inuyasha woke up around seven thirty in the morning to a honking sound. He snuggled closer to Kagome for a moment before getting up and rushing the kids to there buses. Kohaku to Elementary, Souta to Kindergarten, Rin to Day Care. _why do I need day care when I have Kagome?_ He thought before he jumped back into bed and cuddled closer to his Kagome. His Kagome. . . that sounded so . . . right._

* * *

I woke up with something warm coming and going against my neck. Inuyasha's breath. His face was buried in the crook of my neck as he held me tighter. I smiled and turned around to face him.

" Morn'n sleepn' beauty." his voice sounded slightly distorted from were he hid his face in my neck.

" Morn'n, puppy." I giggled when he growled playfully.

" I ain't no pup, pup."

" Awe, but you have those cute little puppy dog ears and all. You know, I never had a dog, Gramps and Mamma were allergic." I giggled again when he growled.

" I don't want to have to use my secret weapon, Kagome. But, rest assured, I will if you don't stop calling me a pup."

" Awe, but you'd be the most adorable _dog_ ever!"

" That's it!" Inuyasha shouted before he climbed on top of me and started to tickle me silly. " I told you, I warned you, didn't I? Now you shall pay! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" Argh! No! Stop! I give! I give! Uncle! Argh! What will ever stop the rath, of Inuyasha?" I gasped between laughs. " Please, Please, Plea-"

" Nope, you earned it. You can't do the time, don't do the crime!" he started to laugh as tears slid down my cheek. One tear- nine million laughs.

" Argh! Please! I beg, your hineses forgiveness! Ah, please!" I gasped for breath. He was straddling my body, trying to tickle me. I was trying to push his hands off of my stumic when all of a sudden, he _kissed_ me. My eyes were wide in shock and disbelief. I've never been kissed before. The one he gave me was sweet. His lips lingered on mine for a moment before I finally closed my eyes and kissed him back. He wasn't pushing, or seeking entrance. Just, kissing. He pecked my lips once, twice, a third time. And then, just as suddenly as it had started, it was over.

He leaned back to look at me. " Sorry." He muttered. He was more handsome then ever. " Are you mad?" he looked nervous. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing my lips to his.

" i'm," I pant, "not mad. . . I've been waiting for you to do that forever."

_is that true?_i thought. _Have I been waiting for him to do that? Yes. I guess I have._

" i'm glad." he said as he grinned. " Because, I've been wanting to." He kissed me again, his tongue sliding over my lips trying to gain entrance. Entrance I willingly give, And in a couple seconds our toungs are battling for domination. " UGH." I hear him groan. He lays down on my stumic- careful not to put to much of his wait on me. I tangle my hands in his hair and pull him closer, he loses his balance and all of a sudden all of his wait is on me. But it feels good. Really . . .

" Inuyasha?" I whisper against his lips.

" Yeah?" He mumbles, completely entranced.

" Can you let me go, I, uh, I kinda have to go pee."

" Sure." Inuyasha looked like he was fighting back laughter. I peck his lips once more and run to the bathroom. How embarrassing. . . _What a great first kiss. . ._

* * *

The kids and Inuyasha sat on the couch, while I sat on the recliner. We were watching the movie Snow White. Rin's choice. She loved that movie more than anything else. Inuyasha leaned next to Souta and Kohaku and whispered something in their ear. Inuyasha and the kids looked at me before they grinned. Souta and Kohaku moved the now sleeping Rin onto the floor with her favorite Disney Princesses blanket before they tugged on my sleeves and pulled me to my feet. I watched warily as they pulled me to the couch and made me lay down, my head resting on Inuyasha's lap. The kids moved down to the floor and made themselves comfortable.

" What's going on?" I asked.

" The kids thought you looked tired." Inuyasha answered. He absently stroked my hair_._

" Well, I was fine where I was." I told them all.

" Are you complaining?" Inuyasha asked.

" No, i'm just not used to people trying to take care of me." I told him. He looked down at me curiously. I was going to pay for saying that.

" What do you mean?"

" All I mean is that i'm just used to taking care of everybody else. Not the other way around." I mumbled.

" Well, why is that?"

" Because Mamma taught me to put everyone else before me. So That's what I do. I make sure everybody else is comfortable before I even think about myself." I muttered. Inuyasha's stroking my hair wasn't helping me stay awake.

" While its always great to put others before yourself. Sometimes it's OK to put yourself first." Inuyasha told me.

I warily pushed myself up and out of inuyasha's lap. I yawned and stood to stretch. " That may be true, but i'm just used to being second. That's how it always is. Now," I said as I picked up the sleeping Rin, " i'm going to put Rin to sleep, and then we can have some real fun."

" That again?" I moaned. Rin was put successfully to bed and when I got downstairs Souta and Kohaku were jumping up and down yelling, " Lets play Karaoke!" Inuyasha was grinning evily.

" Yup! And this time Souta's going first!" Kohaku said.

" OK!" Souta said. " What do I sing about?"

" Spiders." Kohaku said. Then he pointed to me. " Then you sing about being crazy. Kikyou says that crazy songs are funny. And daddy, you sing that song from Doors Downstairs!"

" Doors Downstairs?" I questioned.

" it's what he calls 3 Doors Down." Inuyasha answered.

" Oh," I blinked.

" Go ahead, Souta." Inuyasha said.

Souta grinned and walked to the front of the room.

" _The itsy-bitsy spiwar_ _,_

_climbed up twa wawa spout,_

_Dow came twa rain an washed twa spiwar out._

_Up came twa sun an washed away twa rain,_

_An the itsy-bitsy spiwar climes up_ _twa spout again!"_

Souta bowed and stepped off makeshift stage of the coffey-table . I knew what I was going to sing. But I had to remember to make it OK for the little ears. I stayed where I sat cuddled up next to inuyasha- still cold.

I took a deep breath and began,

" _Yeah, I get it, your an outcast._

_Always under attack._

_Always coming in last._

_Bringing up the past, no one owes you anything._

_I think, you need a shotgun blast, a kick in the but,_

_So paranoid, WATCH YO BACK!_

_Oh, my, here we go._

_Another loose cannon, gone bi-polar,_

_Slipped down, couldn't get much lower,_

_Quick sands got no sense of humor,_

_i'm still laughing like heck._

_You think, that by crying to me,_

_Looking so sorry that i'm gonna` believe,_

_You've been infected by a social disease,_

_Well, then take your medicine._

_I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain._

_Somehow i'm still here to-o-o explain,_

_That the darkest hour,_

_never comes in the night."_

I tried desperately to change all the cuss words and things that weren't apropriet for little ears without ruining the song.

" _i'm so sick of this tombstone, mentality._

_If there's an afterlife, then it'll set you free._

_You better back track,_

_that self fulfilling prophecy._

_You think, that by crying to me,_

_looking so sorry that i'm gonna` believe,_

_you've been infected by a social disease,_

_Well then take your medicine._

_I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain._

_Somehow i'm still here to-o-o explain,_

_That the darkest hour,_

_never comes in the night._

_I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain._

_Somehow i'm still here to-o-o explain,_

_That the darkest hour,_

_never comes in the night."_

And that was that. I finished with night and looked at the kids, who were clapping excitedly. Then I looked up at Inuyasha, who's chin nearly touched the ground, his mouth was open so wide.

" Your turn." I whispered to him. He just stared at me. I lifted my finger and popped his chin back into place. " Your turn," I whispered again. He snapped out of it and started singing.

" _a hundred days have made me older,_

_since the last time that I saw your pretty face._

_A thousand lives have made me colder,_

_and I don't think I can look at this the same._

_And all the miles that separate,_

_disappear now, when i'm dreaming of your face._

_I'm here without you, babay,_

_but you still lone my lonely mind._

_I dream about you baby,_

_and I think about you all the time._

_I'm here without you baby._

_But your still with me in my dreams._

_And tonight, girl,_

_it's only you and me._

_The miles just keep rolling,_

_as the people leave there way to say hello._

_I've heard this life is over rated._

_But I hope that it gets better as we go._

_I'm here without you, baby._

_But you still lone my lonely mind!_

_I think about you baby, _

_and I dream about you all the time._

_I'm here without you baby,_

_but your still with me in my dreams._

_And tonight, girl,_

_it's only you and me! Yah!_

_And every thing I know,_

_and anywhere I go,_

_it gets hard but it wont take away my love,no._

_And when the last one falls,_

_and when it's all said, and done,"_

And that was it. We were staring at each other the entire time he sung. Id like to think it was because those words were meant for me. We were so wrapped up, we didn't even notice the kids getting up and going to bed. I broke the spell and laughed. " That was amazing. You have a great voice."

" Not nearly as great as yours!" he laughed to.

" Nearly? You were so much better!" I squealed. Then groaned.

" Whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

" I completely forgot to make Souta's bed. He's probably sleeping in mine right now!" I slapped my forehead. " i'm such an idiot."

" Not at all. You can sleep in mine again. And make his tomorrow." Inuyasha grabbed my hand, preventing me from slapping my forehead again.

" OK, yours is much more comfortable, anyway." I grinned when he did.

" Then why don't you just sleep there every night?" He asked, trying to make a joke, that was, until the tension in the room doubled.

" Um, i'm kind `a` tired, i'm going to bed." I mumbled, pulling out of his arms.

" Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled, following after me.

" Yes, Inuyasha?" I asked, sounding completely nonchalant.

" Kagome, i'm sorry if that was to forward. But the offer was for it's to sudden, then refuse. But if you want to, you can."

" Um, would it make you happy?" I asked.

" Yeah. But That's not the point."

" Then I will." I continued on my way to my room and dug into my drawers to get a pair of pajama bottoms. " Damn it." I whispered.

" What?" Inuyasha asked from the doorway.

" All my PJ's.'s have something sticky on them." I muttered. Inuyasha could hear me from where he stood at the door watching me.

" Ill lone you a pair of mine." He said. " You can wash yours tomorrow."

" OK." I said. We walked to his room and he gave me a pair of flannel plaid PJ bottoms. " Thanks I said."

I climbed into bed and pulled the bed spread under my armpit before curling into a tight ball.

" Why do you do that?" he asked.

" do what?"

" Get into the fettle position? I've noticed that whenever you get into bed you do that. . . why?" he climbed into bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel my self relax against him.

" I don't really know. I guess because i'm afraid of the. . . the pain of. . ." I kind of drifted off.

" of what, Kagome?" he asked quietly.

" The pain of being alone, look. I don't really want to talk about this. Can't we just go to sleep?" I asked closing my eyes. He nodded against my neck. " thanks."

And we cuddled like that until we drifted to sleep. . .

* * *

_Kohaku and Souta silently watched the exchange between the two adults excitedly. _Our plans working!_ He thought. After they made sure the adults were asleep they crept into the living room and started working on plan G. get Daddy and Kagome to love each other._

* * *

_Inuyasha stayed awake long after Kagome fell asleep. He wanted to know what she ment. . . he was almost desperate to know. And that pissed him off. He was never desperate. It wasn't his way. . . but he was tired, he could let it wait until tomorrow. _

_. . . After, if Kagome still wanted to, they moved all of her stuff into his- no- his and Kagome's room. That sounded right. More then right. It sounded perfect. . ._

" _until then, my sleeping beauty."_

* * *

**(A/N) Erm... This chapters just full of fluff, ne?**

**Did You Know: That originaly I had Kagome sing Fake It by Seether?**

**Did You Know: That most of this chapter was influenced by the first book in the Twilight series?**

**Did You Know: That I can most definately picture Inuyasha as Edward?**


	8. Not To Worry

**Demonatra; An InuKag Story**

* * *

I woke up to Inuyasha nuzling my neck and shivered. I feel his grin.

" Mornin, sleepin beauty." Inuyasha said, casualy smiling.

" Mornin, Yasha." I said, to lazy to pronounce his full name. He gently tugged me, getting me to roll over and face him. I blushed, realizing how close we were. " How long have you been awake?"

" About two and a half hours." He grined.

" What time is it?" I asked. Before he could answer, I looked over his shoulder to the alarm clock. He answered anyway.

" Seven thirty."

" Hmm. I slept in. That's unusual." I ran a sleep ridden hand through my hair to find it encased with knots. I guess I was tossing and turning. " Um, Inuyasha?" I asked. I squirmed under his arms.

" Yes?"

" Can I get up real quick? I have to use the bathroom." I blushed and looked down. Why was I so embarassed?

" Kagome?" I felt inuyasha's hand as it moved to pull my chin up until I had no other choice then to look at him, "Kagome, whats wrong?"

Well that surprized me. " What's wrong? Nothings wrong."

Inuyasha's hand carresed my face only to show me that I was, crying, again, for no apperent reason. Just like always. . .

" Whats wrong?" He asked again.

" I-I. . . i'm sorry." Sorry, why was I apologizing?

" Sorry for what?"

" For intruding. You've done so much for me, and all I've done is ruin the mood." Huh? Where was this all coming from?

" You're not intruding, remember? I offered to do all that. I offered to let you live here. I offered to give you you're own room, I offered alll that! So why on earth are you apologizing?" He growled as he held me tighter.

" Um, Inuyasha?" I asked in a small voice.

" No, Kagome, I will not sit around and watch you deteriorate, just because you feel like you're _intruding!_"

" That's all fine and dandy Inuyasha, but-"

" But what?"

" But you're really not helping my bladder much with how tight you're holding me. I wasn't lieing when I said I had to go to the bathroom."

" Oh, uh," He blushed as he loosened his hold on me. I took advantage of his weakness to lay a simple kiss on his lips before escaping to the bathroom.

" You don't have to worry about me. . . Inuyasha." I whispered as I shut the door.

* * *

**(A/N) I absolutely love this chapter. It has everything in it that any good, sappy love story needs; A bathroom break to ruin the mood, stupid, senseless crying, and the very hot and tempermental man-boy trying to cope. :)**

**Did You Know: That I ended up coppying this scene and turning it around for another of my Inu-Kag stories called As A Vampire?**

**Did You Know: That Inuyasha really had no Idea what was going on? **

**Did You Know: That the last part of this chapter came to me when I was playing B-Ball in the yard? **


	9. Charades

**Demonatra; An InuKag Story**

* * *

I left the bathroom and saw Inuyasha on the balcony. I ran up to him as quietly as I could and wrapped my arms around him from behind. I felt him stiffen at first and then relax into my arms. I smiled as he turned around to face me and wrapped his arms around me.

" Whats wrong?" I asked.

" Nothing now that you're here, Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. Kagome."

And I woke back to reality, a reality where Inuyasha was knocking on the bathroom door.

" Kagome, Kagome? Are you alright in there?"

" Fine, sorry, just fell asleep." I muttered, situating myself in the king sized bathtub.

" It's fine, but I forgot my watch in there, you think you could get it for me? I have to take the kids to school."

" Yeah, hold on." I got up from the tub and wrapped my burgundy towel around my body before I grabbed his watch and cracked the door slightly and handed it to him. I peeked my head out of the door way. " Hey, do you know what day it is?"

" Friday, why?"

" Don't you have to work today?" I asked as I opened the door a bit feather and leaning against the wall, as to not fall over. I heard his breath catch.

" Yeah. After I take the kids to school, I'm gonna head out to the office. I won't be back until three."

" Yeah, hey, would you mind if I invited Sango and Miroku over? You know, to hang out. I don't want to leave, I want to be here when the kids get home, but I would like to spend some time with my old-" my rambling was cut off when I felt Inuyasha's lips on mine.

" Of course you can," he smiled before his lips touched mine again.

" Inuyasha?" I asked against his lingering lips.

" Hmm?"

" Your going to be late for work. Not to mention the kids for school. And if I don't get to that tub again soon, I'm gonna freeze to death." I grinned when he cursed under his breath. " Good bye, Inuyasha." I kissed him again and closed the door in his face. I pulled the towel off my body and climbed back into the soothing bubble bath water.

" Feh." I heard the laughter in his voice, though, through the door. " Bye Kagome." With a smille, I listened as they're car pulled into the street a few moments later.

" What a good morning." Inuyasha with his whole worrying thing, the kiss, the kids making us breakfast in bed. Really it was just two bowls of serial and some OJ, but it was good.

I pulled the towel back around my body before pulling the plug and emptying the bathtub. I quickly dried my hair and brushed it out so I could pull it into a nice braid. It still went past my hips.

I walked out of the bathroom to the drawers Inuyasha had emptied for me to put my close in. I pulled out a dark blue tank top that ended just below my but, and a pair of black skinny jeans. I pulled on my purple high healed knee length converse, gathered my makeup and put on some coverup before I put on just enough makeup to bring out my eyes, and so little that it looks natural.

I pulled out my cell and dialed Sango's number.

Sango answered, a giggle in her voice that lent some knowledge I didn't want to know.

I grinned, "Hey, Sango!"

I heard a rustling on the other line, "Who's this?"

I rolled my eyes, "Guess."

"Um, Rin?"

"You don't even recognize your best friend?"

Now, with an enthusiasm that I knew was only to sooth me, "Kagome? Miroku, It's Kagome!"

I sat on the bed and fiddled with the blanket as I heard Miroku yell out in the back ground, "Kagome? HEY KAGOME! TELL KAGOME I SAID HI!"

Sango laughed, "Miroku says hi."

"Hi, Miroku."

"Kagome," Sango told Miroku, "Says hello. He gave you the peace sign."

I laughed. "Well, peace back."

Sango giggled, "She says peace back."

I grinned, "OK, OK! Hey, do you and your boyfriend want to come over today? Inuyasha gave it the OK."

I frowned as I heard more rustling, "That's not funny, Lech. Sorry, Kagome, what did you say?"

"Would you and your boyfriend," I was interupted.

"SHUT UP, MIROKU, I AM TRYING TO TALK TO KAGOME! Sorry. What was that?"

"Do you and Miroku want to come over?"

"Sure, we'll be over in a few minouts," More rustling and something that sounded suspiciously like glass breaking, "Right now I have to go and beat up Miroku and all his lech-y-ness."

I laughed, "OK. But first give him the phone."

"OK, here he is."

Miroku's voice sounded amused, "Hello?"

"Hey. Just to let you know," I bit my lip to keep from laughing, "if you want to get out of Sango's death grip, Just scream 'UNCLE!' at the top of you're lungs."

"Whats that supposed to," Miroku paused, "NO, SANGO! ARGH HELP ME!"

I laughed as I hung up the phone. My friends were such dorks. But you had to love em`.

I looked around. I guess the place could use a little bit of cleaning. It was only nine thirty. Wow.

" _Another turning point,_

_a fork stuck in the road._

_Time grabs you by,_

_directs you were to go._

_So make the best of this test _

_known as why,_

_its not a question,_

_but a lesson learned in time._

_It's something unpredictable,_

_but in the end is right._

_I hope you have the time of your life."_

I sang as I cleaned the living room. I was done in a couple of minouts though and moved onto the kitchen.

" _So take the photographs,_

_and steal frames in your mind._

_Hang it on the shelf,_

_with good hope and good times._

_Tattoo's and memories, _

_and dead skins on trial,_

_for what it's worth,_

_it was worth all the while._

_It's something unpredictable,_

_but in the end is right . . ._

_I hope you have the time of your life. . ."_

I finished with the kitchen and moved on to Rin's room. Except her room was spotless. I went into Souta and Kohaku's room, Clean. The guest room, clean. I finally just said, Frig it, and cleaned mine and Inuyasha's room.

When that was done I cleaned the laundry room and then vacuumed the hallways. And then the bathrooms . . . and then I was done. . . with the whole house. . . I never thought I could be so board. But I was.

And it was only noon.

An hour later Sango and Miroku showed up. And we laughed and we talked and I made egg salad for lunch. The kids got home at two thirty and we laughed and played and talked. I gave them some cookies and milk for snack. And even made some Rommin for Inuyasha when he got home at a little past three. Then we all settled on the couch for an exiting game of Charades.

" Monkey!"

" That's not a monkey! That's sponge-bob."

" No, Souta, That's a film rolling."

" spongebob is played on TV, and daddy says TV is nother holywood crock at film. "

" Keh, your both wrong! It's romin. "

" Still hungry, Inuyasha?"

" Keh, Shut it, Miroku. "

" HARRY POTTER AND THE SORSERS STONE " I shouted, earning a grin from Sango and the kids, and scowls from Inuyasha and Miroku.

" Way to go, Kag-Chan " Sango declared as she stepped down from the makeshift stage in the center of the room. She bent down to whisper one word in my ear, " Your phrase or word is. . . I Love You." she chuckled at my glare when she pulled away.

" OK, I guess i'm aloud to give you guys one hint. . . so, Valentines day."

I drew an eye on the giant white paper beside me. And so the shouts started, from everyone except Sango, of course, as was the rules since she gave it to me.

" EYE. "

" NO, RAMEN. "

" YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US HOW MANY WORDS. "

" KEH, YAH SHE DID. "

" NO, SHE JUST GAVE US THE HINT, THAT IS ALL. "

" KEH, YOU BIG FAT LIAR. "

" I AM NOT A LIAR, TELL HIM KAGOME. "

" KEH, IDIOT, SHE CAN'T SPEAK, REMEMBER. "

" WELL, THIS CAN BE THE EXEPTION. "

" FEH, YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUT SIDE, MUNK? "

" NO. "

" WHY NOT? "

" CAUSE YOU'D PROBABLY KICK MY BUTT. "

" true enough, ma man."

" true indeed."

I sweat dropped. They were so competitive. Then I rolled my eyes when Rin poked me in the side and said she was tired. I looked at the clock, almost nine. Boy, time had flone!

I bent down in her ear and told her to go upstairs, that I would be right there.

I drew a heart and the letters " T," "U," and " V." side by side and circled the letter U. then I drew a clock with the big hand pointing at fifty five, and the small hand pointing almost at eight. That got their attention. " i'm gonna put Rin and Souta to bed and then I think i'm gonna catch some Zeez to. It's been great to see you guys again," I said as I hugged Miroku and Sango, then I grabbed Souta's hand and went upstairs with a goodnight, I slipped upstairs and tucked Rin in before giving Souta his bath.

After I layed Souta down in his bed, I slipped back to mine and Inuyasha's room and tugged on my black silk ankle length nightgown before climbing into bed. I heard Sango and Miroku leaving and Inuyasha to clean up our mess.

I sighed, I couldn't make him do that. I pulled on my floor length black silk Japanese robe and went downstairs to help clean up.

" Hey." I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs. Inuyasha was hunched over the floor scrubbing spilled orange juice.

" Hey," he glanced at me, intending to go back to his work, but he stopped to do a double take. " Whoa. Well, what has you all dressed up?" his eyes gleamed as they moved to look me over. Once, twice, a third time.

" You know, if you take a picture, it'll last longer." I muttered as I glared at the floor. What was he staring at?

" And they say a pictures worth a thousand words. . ." he stood up and walked to stand in front of me.

" I don't know what you're playing at." I mumbled looking him in the eye.

" i'm not playing at anything, i'm just making a comment at you're undeniable beauty." He chuckled at my blush. He moved his hand to stroke my cheek. " So soft, so warm."

" You must have me mistaken for someone else." I mumbled as I unconsciously leaned into his caress.

" No, I'm talking about you, Kagome Higurashi. How you got to be this beautiful is beyond me." his other hand lowered to rest on the curve of my hip. " Where'd you get the silk from? Hmm, it's nice." he closed his eyes.

" I got the nightgown and robe last year, on the trip to Tokyo. And where is all this sappy stuff coming from?" my eyes closed though and my knees felt week. How was this Hanue conjuring up feelings not even Kouga could? And Kouga had been the love of my life for as long as I can remember. . .

" I can't help it. You just. . . you're so beautiful." I felt his lips touch my forehead and travel down my cheek until they finally touched my lips. I pulled back.

" And what do you think you're doing? We have to clean this-" Inuyasha disappeared before my eyes and then suddenly two strong arms were wrapped around me and pulling my back tight against someone tight yet soft.

" Clean what?" he growled low in my ear.

" what the?" the entire room was spotless, cleaner than that of when I cleaned it earlier! How was that possible? " OK, then, I guess. . . um, I think I might be. . . I'm tired, Inuyasha, I think I'm going to go to bed. Again. Care to join me?" I looked over my shoulder at Inuyasha, who's eyes were half closed.

" hmm. . . you smell so nice. . . like lavender. . . and roses. . . and freesia. . . so nice. . . I'd

love to. . ." abruptly- I have no clue how, but we were already in the room.

" Whoa." I said, for the second time that night. " What happened?"

" I walked you to the bedroom. . . what else?" he asked as he removed my silk robe. Again - and I still have no clue how, but I was suddenly in Inuyasha's arms, held bridle stile, and was being carried to the bed. He tucked me into the big covers. He walked to the bathroom, and when he came back, he was wearing pajama pants. H climbed into bed next to me, and with me firmly tucked into his arms, he gently drifted to sleep. . . with me following close behind.

What a weird ending to such a perfect day!

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I'm not going to introduce myself, I'm guessing whoever is reading this_

_knows by now That it's me, Kagome Higurashi. Oop, I guess I ended up introducing_

_myself. I'm kind of delirious. Inuyasha kept me up until Midnight with his whole, " You_

_smell so nice, you look so beautiful, you're soul speaks to me," facade. OK, maybe he_

_didn't tell me that my soul speaks to him. But a girl can dream, right? Sigh. I know._

_I'm not coherent with out at least one hour of sleep._

_I'm not mad, though, I had fun. Me and Inuyasha started a pillow fight, and we got _

_so loud we accidentally woke the kids up. . . then me and inu grinned at each other and_

_brought all of the kids into the pillow fight! Poor Rin, every one was gaining up on her._

_I had to save her. And then Inuyasha tackled me and he and the kids tickled me silly!_

_My lungs hurt so much from the laughter, and I was laughing hard! I even started crying!_

_Inu took it the wrong way, though, and told the kids to get off me. I took that chance_

_and me and the kids tackled him. He started growling playfully and then when Souta _

_and Kohaku started laughing at Inu, we went after them. Rin helped, she tickled Souta_

_silly while I held him down. _

_We fell asleep on mine and Inu's bedroom floor. And when we awoke the kids were _

_bringing us breakfast in bed. . . well, more like cereal and orange juice. And then we _

_gave the kids a bath and rushed them out the door just as Naraku and Kikyou pulled _

_up. Naraku glared at me and called me a slut, Inu growled at him and told him to _

" _Shut it or I'll shut it for you." and all the while Kikyou was giving me longing _

_stares, mouthing the words, " sorry, sis, I love you, I'm so sorry, someday, I wish-" _

_the list goes on, I just buckled the kids into their SUV, huffed and walked away with_

_a quick good bye to the kids. As soon as I got to the door I turned to find Inu and _

_Kikyou staring at me while Naraku glared. I mouthed the word " traitor." to kikyou_

_and settled myself on the couch- and That's were I am now, watching _

_SUPERNATURAL on TNT. Hmm. Pretty interesting. Sam's kind of cute to. . . :)_

* * *

**Did you know: that originaly I was going to end this story right after this chapter? And then decided to post pone it?**

**Did you know: That this chapter took ten minutes to write?**

**Did you know: That this chapter was inspired by Evenescence Bring Me To Life?**


	10. Break In

**Demonatra; An InuKag Story**

* * *

" Kagome, Kagome, wake up!" I turned on the bed and hid my face in the pillow just as the blankets disappeared. " Get your lazy ass up!" Inuyasha mumbled. Gawd, it must have been two in the morning.

" What?" I moaned.

" Kagome, don't you want to see what the kids got you?" Inuyasha asked. It was Christmas eve, and the kids had kept up until midnight waiting for Santa before we finally got them back into bed.

" UGH, can't it wait until tomorrow?"

" Can't is a four letter word."

" No it's not, it's got that little line thingamabob in it to."

" That's not a letter, though, that's a symbol."

" Whats that mean, anyways?" I asked groggily. I was so tired, why couldn't I just sleep?

" Symbol?"

" The 'can't is a four letter word' thing." I lifted my heavy lids to look at the almost giddy Hanue laying beside me trying to wake me up. " Whats it mean?"

" I don't know, but it's fun to say." His hand moved to tuck a stray strand of my hair behind my ear.

" One of your many volgar habits." I mumbled with a yawn. Inuyasha smiled at me.

" whats _that_ mean?" he grinned.

" What does what mean?" I locked my fingers and brought them above my head in a stretch that had my toes curling in pleasure.

" Volgar." his hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled my tighter to him.

" Annoying. . . bad maybe. You should know by now that i'm less than stupid without at least an hour of sleep." I ran a hand through my sleep-knotted hair.

" Are you implying that i'm annoying?"

" No more then you were implying that I didn't know how to do my job the first time we met."

" I wasn't implying that. I was just checking to see if That's what I should have been implying."

" Ah, and what did you decide?"

" That you are a beautiful, and perfect independent woman with a temper that could kill any demon if they got on you're bad side."

" Ah, and you've only known me for six months. How, prey tell, do you know so much?"

" you're easy to read."

" Or, you're should be a profyaler." I muttered under my breath.

" Kag, _Cherie_, if anyone should be a profyaler, it should be you." He stressed.

" Wow, exaggerate much?"

" You know it."

" You are so senile."

" No, you're the one who could tell me exactly who did what and why in any _CSI_, show we watch."

" EW, I hate that show."

" I know." he chuckled. " But you love _Criminal Minds_."

" I also love _Supernatural _and _Charmed. _You gonna` tell me I should base my occupation on that to?" I raised my eyebrow at him. " No, you're not senile, your egocentric."

" Whats that supposed to mean?" he clucked.

" It means not only are you volgar, but your also egocentric." I winked at him before pecking him on the lips and whispering, " and the greatest dad in the world," Peck, " and the greatest boss I've ever had," Peck, Peck, " and a heckuva good kisser." peck. But before he could deepen the kiss I moved away from him and stood up. It was three fifty eight. Wow, and i'm already up?

" Hey, where you going-" Inuyasha was interrupted by a large crash in the living room. " What the hell?" He muttered.

I did the first thing my mind said- went to go get the kids. Rin, Souta, and Kohaku were huddling in a corner in Kohaku's room when I found them.

" Come on, hurry up." I motioned them to follow me.I picked Rin up and ushered Souta and Kohaku in front of me all the way to mine and Inuyasha's room. I ushered them into the small opening above our bed and into the attic.

" spiwars!" Rin told me as she looked around. Her little voice shook as I moved to sit with them in the corner behind an old book shelf filled to the brink with books of demons.

" Look, it's not so bad." I told them. " Just think of the itsy bitsy spider song." Kohaku looked from me to them and I knew he understood. " Kohaku, why don't you sing it with them, huh? It'll be fun. Like playing hide and seek. You know how to do that, right guys?" they nodded. " OK, i'm going to go to my cell phone, I want you to stay up here and play the best game of hide and seek ever, OK?" they nodded. I kissed each of them on the head and Rin started crying. " I'll be right back, Rin. Souta, Kohaku?" I looked at him. " I'll be right back," I mumbled as I crawled over to the doorway. I peeked through a little hole to make sure no one was there before I dropped down and shut it tight behind me. I pulled a _INU DEMONS FOR EVER_ blanket over it so that it was hidden.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed 911. after the lady answered on the other line I hung up. That's the fastest way to get them there. I'd know from experience.

I opened the door to my bedroom just a crack and listened. There was some angry talking and crashing and howling. I shut the door and bolted to the sound of the voices. I ducked around a corner and hid behind the island in the kitchen. I could just make out what they were saying.

" You stay away from her!" That was Inuyasha's angry voice.

" WHAT DO YOU CARE? YOU BARELY KNOW HER!" Kouga?

" Both of you Shut Up!" Naraku? I'm so confused.

I pulled open the silverware drawer and grabbed the best knife I could see. Then I did the bravest thing I could think of. I stood up and walked into the living room with a scowl on my face.

" DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" I yelled. Everybody froze. Except my favorite Hanue, who just smirked. " IT'S THREE OCLOCK IN THE GOSH DAMN MORNING! NOW WHY THE HECK ARE YOU WAKING UP THIS ENTIRE HOUSEHOLD AT THREE OCLOCK, HUH? YOU DO KNOW TOMOROWS CHRISTMAS, RIGHT? WELL YOU MIGHT AS WELL WRITE _I HATE SANTA CLAUSE_ ON YOUR forehead BECAUSE YOU JUST RUINED IT FOR THE ENTIRE HOUSE!" I could have gone a little less anti-social, but hey, if it works, it works.

" Kouga," I ground out, " What in gods name are you doing here?" I glared at him. " I thought I made it very clear that I never wanted to see you step foot in this house again?"

" Yeah, well I thought about it, and I finally figured out why you said that." He grinned at me.

" Oh really?" I raised my eyebrow, " And why is that?"

" Because! I see it now!" he walked up to me and, much to my disgust, wrapped his arms around me in a familiar and revolting hug, " He brainwashed you." that did it, I flipped.

" WHAT THE HELL KINDUV EXCUSE IS THAT?" I roared. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his skull and Naraku and Kouga covered their ears, " GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW, YOU BAKA! INUYASHA DID NOT BRAINWASH ME! I HATED YOU FROM THE SECOND YOU CALLED ME YOU'RE WOMAN AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF POOR HOJO, may he rest in peace, JUST FOR ASKING ME OUT ON A DATE, A DATE, BY THE WAY, I ACTUALLY WHANTED TO GO ON, AND ACCEPTED ONLY AFTER I BROKE UP WITH YOU," I continued to rant occasionally throwing something his way. Naraku eventually tired of all the yelling and left, " YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! AND I TOLD YOU THAT TO, BUT DO YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME, NO! YOU NEVER DO, NEVER DID, EITHER! I HATED YOU THEN, AND I HATE YOU NOW! YOU KILLED MY FATHER, EVEN, JUST TO KEEP ME _YOURS_! WHAT KINDUV SICK THINKING WAS THAT, ANYWAY? HE WAS MY FATHER! SO FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, JUST LISTEN TO ME AND GET! THE! HECK! OUT! OF! MY! LIFE!" I finished with a slap and walked over to Inuyasha, who, in return, wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled my face into his chest for comfort.

" I just couldn't believe you'd actually marry this idiot willingly, let alone have three kids with him. . ."

" Kids. . . OH MY GOD, I FORGOT THE KIDS!" I bolted up the stairs and away from the scene playing out bellow. I tugged the blanket off the ceiling and pulled myself up. I heard their singing, and Kohaku saying everything would be OK. " Kohaku, Souta, Rin!" I held my arms out and the crying kids Ran strait into me for a group hug.

" We huwd welling!" Rin cried.

" We thought you got hurt!" Souta cried.

" Are you and Daddy OK?" Kohaku cried.

" We're fine. Everybody's fine. Just a misunderstanding, That's all. Oh, I love you guys!" I hugged them tighter as I realized how traumatized they must be. " Come on, you can sleep with Daddy and me tonight." I grinned at them, " And tomorrow you can open all your presents!" They grinned teary eyed at that and followed me to the little trapped door I used to come in. I dropped myself down and then helped them down. I shut the attic door and we sat on the big bed together.

" Mommy?" Kohaku looked at me. " I love you, mommy." he told me as he kissed my cheek.

" I do to, Mommy!" Souta said as he to kissed my cheek.

" Me two!" said Rin as she kissed my eyelid, missing my cheek.

" Aw, you guys, I love you all to." I told them, not sure what to say about the mommy thing.

Inuyasha came in a few minouts later and sat on the bed with us. He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me to cuddle against him, while Rin got the other arm and Souta and Kohaku got our laps. We leaned against the headboard.

" Is he gone?" I asked Inuyasha.

" Yeah. He was just standing there for a long time after you freaked out on him. . . but he left when the cops came. Nice one, by the way." He winked at me.

Kohaku Yawned and stirred on my lap. The kids were already asleep.

" They called me 'mommy', Inuyasha ." I told him looking down at the child on my lap.

" i'm not surprised. I told you that they liked you. You're probably a better mother to them than Kikyou herself." He kissed my forehead. " Now lets make the kids a bed?" I nodded and carefully moved Kohaku so that I could bring out the blow up mattress for the kids. After we were all in bed, me in Inuyasha's arms, the kids on the mattress, I thought of something to ask Inuyasha.

" So. . . . We're married with three kids, huh?" I asked looking everywhere but him.

" Uh, to Kouga, yeah. I couldn't think of anything to say that night, so I just told him that they were yours. I mean, they do look like you, and they call you Mom."

" Uh-huh. And what of the married part?" I asked blushing.

" Uh, well, we're, uh, living together, and, uh. . . if the kids are yours. . . . um. . . . so, yeah."

" OK, let me just say there were a whole lotta` ' Um's ' and ' Uh's ' in that sentence. So, let me see if I can clear that up, huh? You say that you told Kouga that I was you're wife because we have three kids together and because we live together?" I asked. It was logical, but it still peeved me off.

" Um, well, that and, uh, well. . ."

" Come on, Doggie boy, you can do it." I giggled when he buried his face in my neck.

" 'S

SHE'SMYEX." he took a deep breath and I giggled even more.

" I have no clue what you just said." I lied. I knew exactly what he said, but I don't want to make it easy for him.

" Because I want you to be my 'smyex."

" You know, I believe that one word alone is ten times bigger than . And That's a big word." I giggled again when he chuckled into my neck.

" Fine, I said that because I want you to be my wife instead of Kikyou, even though she is, in all eyes, in my past."

" So, what does this mean?" I asked, blushing.

" I don't know." he said honestly.

" Inuyasha?"

" Yes, Kagome?" his face left my neck long enough to try to get a good look over my shoulder and towards my face, when it didn't work, he went back to sniffing my neck.

" Would it be very awkward if I said that. . . I might be. . . falling for a Hanue with kids and a crazy ex wife?" I ducked my head a little embarrassed at how I sounded.

" Kagome?"

" Yeah?"

" What would you say. . . if I said that I might be falling for a depressed teenage girl with a nutcase for a sister and an insanely happy mother?"

" really, Inuyasha? My mother is not that insanely happy. And I wouldn't say i'm depressed. . ."

" Kagome?"

" Yes, Inu?"

" You didn't answer my question."

" You didn't mine either."

" OK, I'd jump up and down ecstatic."

" really?"

" Yeah."

" Well then, I'd probably give you a hug and never let go."

" Well, in that case, I love you, Kagome."

" I love you to Inuyasha. . ." I turned in his arms and Kissed him.

He kissed me back for a minout before pulling back. " What did you mean when you said that Kouga killed your father to keep you his? Were you being serious?"

" Yeah. He killed my father. Took him away from us forever." I remarked with a frown at the memories.

" Will you tell me?" He asked, moving a stray hair from my face.

" Yeah," I sighed.

* * *

**(A/N) This chapter was brought to you by Two and a Half Men, and , and produced by ARTANIMELOVER. :) Take care, y'all.**

**Did You Know: That I really couldn't stand writing this chapter, but as I did, I fell in love with it more and more? **

**Did You Know: That this story is over two years old, and I'm just NOW revising it?**

**Did You Know: That Kagome and Inuyasha were supposed to hit it off from the very begining of the story? (Like that isn't terribly obvious. Sorry for my own stupidity. :)**


	11. Unwanted Past

**Demonatra; An InuKag Story**

* * *

I moved to lay comfortably in Inuyasha's arms. I had told him I was going to tell him the story of my past, but that doesn't mean that i'm going to tell him every little detail.

I started from the beginning.

" I've known Kouga since I was a kid- like four or five. He was my best friend along with Kikyou. . . now that I think about it- He's always had a crush on me. I-" I took a deep breath and tried to force the memories out from behind the thick wall I put them in, " Kikyou was my very best friend. We had a very complicated relationship. It was that ' Love to Hate' thing that only siblings can pull off. We hung out everyday, Kouga would come over every morning wearing his batman backpack and spider-man shoes, we'd eat breakfast- Dad always made us the most fattening and delicious thing he could think of- then we'd head off to school. Kikyou is almost eleven years older then me, and Kouga was always two grades ahead of me."

" but you and Kouga are the same age."

" He was real smart back then."

" Oh, wait, Kikyou was just finishing High school when I met her."

" I was the brains of my family. . . I Actually already finished college."

" You did?" Inuyasha looked completely stunned.

" Yeah. While I was studding ahead and skipping grades, Kikyou was making out and," I lowered my voice, I always despised this part, " Doing the nasty behind the bleachers. She was still in middle school when I was a senor."

" She said she was a virgin when we talked about it." He seemed so natural- so at ease with talking about doing the nasty. He acted like it was nothing at all.

" She was pregnant when she finally got to be a Junior in High school when she was eighteen. That's when she really buckled down. ' I never want to go through the pain of having children again,' she told me, ' their all stupid little brats- not even worth the trouble they are!' she finished high school when she was nineteen. . . she copied my SAT answers. . .

"anyway, I started to date Kouga when I finished middle school. But I stopped almost ten years later," I grew sad, this was the worst part, " and he started asking questions about my dad. He started asking _Kikyou _questions about my dad. He thought my father- my very own flesh and blood- was _raping_ me. And Kikyou told him that he was. . .

" She made up this whole story about how I was pregnant with his bastard child, that I was having an abortion. Kikyou was always Jealous of the relationship I had with my father. Just as I was her and my mom.

" He went missing soon after that. And turned up dead- no that wouldn't be the right description- he turned up _raped _and dead. With lipstick on his lip and his. . . down there. . . Kikyou, she was the prime suspect with Kouga, they were horrible murderers. Stabbed him eighteen times and left the knife at the SOC."

" SOC?" Inuyasha asked.

" Scene of Crime. Anyways, the charges were dropped, They had a good lawyer. And Kikyou ran away. I told Kouga to get out of my life forever, packed my mom up, and moved here, to Demonatra, where I met Sango and Miroku- and eleven years later- Inuyasha, Kohaku, Rin, and Souta. And that, sir, is my life's story."

" Wow. . ."

" Yeah."

" I never knew. . . I would have never. . ."

" i'm glad things turned out as they did."

" What?"

" i'm glad. I like how my life is now, I mean, i'm sad I had to lose my pappa like that, but he's in a better place now."

" Wow."

" Yeah."

" So, then. . . if you told him to get out of your life, why is he just now coming back?"

" I don't know, and That's what scares me. And why is he hanging around with that Naraku character, huh?"

" I don't know, but something doesn't _feel_ right. Naraku's not the type to hang around- from what you tell me- people like Kouga."

" What do you mean?" I asked, confusion littering my voice.

" Naraku- he's bad, Kagome, you don't want to hang around the likes of him. He's not only ' _Gang Banger_ ' material, he's the complete definition of ' _Bad Guy._ '" Inuyasha's hand absently stroked my hair as he spoke, " He's been to hell and came back with the _Devils Crown_. He's killed a lot of people, and I mean, a lot.

" Kikyou- I don't even know why she's attracted to him. She seemed like such a sweet girl, at least That's what I got when I met her. Sweet, Kind, Innocent. But I guess I was seeing her sister, not Actually her. . ." he trailed off. I turned in his arms and met his eyes.

" She's attracted to him _because_ he's bad. She used to absolutely love the whole ' _Bad boy _' facade. But that wasn't enough to fuel her, she needed more. She went after worse and worse men. People so scrubby and dirty that even flies fled when they came near. Papa and her fought more often- all over her, um, _love_ life. The last thing he ever said to her was that when she got Aids, that he was going to be there to say, '_ Ha, Ha, _' and '_ Told ya` so._ '

" That's when it got really bad. She, got into some. . ."

" Deep shit?" he offered.

" Yeah. She was on methamphetamine. Always drunk, stealing, I guess you could call her my _Evil Twin_. Then papa went missing."

we were quiet for a little while before he finally changed the subject.

" you never did tell me about your mother."

" Mamma? What about her?"

" Why was she like that- that day."

" She's, uh, depressed. She's been like that ever since Kikyou went berserk and my dad died. It drove her crazy, the only time I see her acting normal is when we are alone together- and even then she's not normal."

" Doesn't that ever scare you?"

" all the time, but It saddens me more than anything." I told him as I pulled my head up so he could move his arm under it and stroke my hair from behind.

" Saddens you?" he repeated.

" Yeah, seeing how she is now, and then remembering how it was then. . . you know I had a little brother, right?"

" you did?"

" Yeah, and a little sister, twins, Kirara and Kiaya Hope."

" Hope? Not Higurashi?"

" No, they live with a very nice family in Tokyo Japan. With Mr. and Mrs. William Hopewell, how could they even miss us?"

" Hopewell? You said Hope."

" Mrs. Hopewell thought Kiaya and Kirara Hope sounded better because _Hopewell suggested that you were merely hoping well, but Hope, that implied that you were hope. And being the very definition of hope is so much better than just hoping well. They will be our little Hopes._ Bloody hell, but they were good parents."

" Bloody hell?"

" Shut up."

" As you wish, my little hope."

" That makes no sense, Inuyasha." I winked at him.

" what doesn't?"

" Your little comment about me being your _Little Hope_. Hopes a good thing, and it means a_ lot_ to people, so you can't call a _lotta hope_ your _little hope_, it just doesn't comprehend with each other, their unmanageably not able to be in the same sentence unless one of those anagrams, you know, _lotta hope _is to _little hope_ as _unicorn _is to _horse._ It just doesn't make sense."

" Now _that_ didn't make sense, Kagome. Unicorn is to horse?"

" Unicorns are the complete opposite of horses."

" And you know that how?"

" I'm part of the very intellectual Female Organization, we all know it." I grinned at him.

" Ah, and I guess i'm part of the Intellectual Male Organization?"

" No."

" No?"

" No. your part of the very Volgar and Egocentric Male Organization."

" Here we go again."

" Here we go again? What on earth is _that _supposed to mean?"

" Why do you insist on calling me names that I have no hope of knowing?"

" I told you what volgar means."

" no you said that your less than stupid without at least an hour of sleep."

" fine, volgar means annoying. . . sometimes predictable, bad, aggravating, Actually, volgar is the perfect word to describe men."

" including me?"

" no, but some of your less gentlemanly habits can conclude under the title of volgar."

" oh? And what would be the perfect word for women?" he asked and tickled my sides a bit.

" Um," I laughed before going silent for a little while, pondering. Then I snapped my fingers and looked up at him with a smile, " Unpredictable."

he looked at me as if he was really deciding something, then, " a perfect word for a perfect girl." and a kiss be fore we both settle down and fall. . . . a. . . sleep. . .

_Dear Diary,_

_i'm in love and I want the world to know,_

_how, happily, it makes me glow,_

_the best thing in the world,_

_is the best when i'm with you!_

_You make me happy- _

_when skies are blue,_

_my knees go weak,_

_my heart melts for you,_

_I think i'm in love, _

_if I closed my eyes,_

_I think I would fly._

* * *

**Did You Know: That originaly, the end of the Diary-Poem said, "I think I would fly/ like the biggest of doves"?**

**Did You Know: That this chapter was the most difficult to write out of them all?**

**Did You Know: That it took six hours to finish the poem because I was in a creative stump?**


	12. Christmas Time

**Demonatra; An InuKag Story**

* * *

We spent the day with the kids. I was tired. Due to the resent Idiot Invasion, adrenalin was pumping through my veins all night, so I didn't catch a wink of sleep. The kids, of course, woke us up bright and early- ten o'clock- and made us go down stairs to help open their presents. We made them wait until after breakfast, though.

Turns out that the kids are all spoiled rotten. Between me and Inuyasha each, we must have spent around three thousand on them. Rin got all her barbies and accessories, I put Santa's name on all the presents so that way it would seem that Inuyasha helped. He still didn't know what girls liked. Souta got a bouncy ball and a whole bunch of sponge bob stuff. Kohaku got a X-box 360 and a few hand held video games. I bought Inuyasha a black, real leather jacket. And Inuyasha's taking me out to dinner tonight for Christmas.

I pulled on my blue knee length skirt and my black long sleeved buttoned up work shirt and my black ankle length converse with black fishnet stockings. Not to dressed up, but nice enough for a fancy restaurant, seeing as though I had no clue where we were going.

I pulled my hair into a half ponytail and grabbed my black knee length coat and walked downstairs. Inuyasha was waiting for me in the living room.

" Kikyou just left with the kids." he told me as he helped me into my coat.

" Mm- Kay." I told him as we walked outside. He opened the car door for me and helped me in before he- using the speed I only wished I had- got in on his side. " So, if theirs no kids. . . then it must be a fancy dinner, ne?" I asked him, hoping upon hope that he would accidentally slip and let me have some sort of a clue as to where we were going.

No such luck, unfortunately.

" Nope. It's somewhere so _un_-fancy your going to be absolutely devastated." he grinned at me and sped up.

" Come on, Inuyasha, you know how much I hate suprizes."

" Makes it all the more fun."

" You're such a creep, Inuyasha." I giggled and slapped his arm playfully. He chuckled.

" Me? A creep? How very unorthodox." he told me, chuckling again.

" Uh-oh, inuyasha's been studying his dictionary!"

" well, I had to find a way to keep up with you, the _Human Dictionary!_"

" Inuyasha, do you see words that nobody can possibly understand written all over me?" I looked him fully in the eye and tried my best not to giggle.

" Why, yes I do," he reached a hand out to brush against my forehead and cheek, " Volgar, That's tattooed right here," he moved his hand to caress the side of my neck, " And right here has that ' Can't is a four letter word ' thing," he moved his hand under the edge of my jacket to stroke my shoulder through the thin material of my black shirt, " and I believe if I were to look here I would see ' _Ma tete fille_ '." his eyes were clouded over as he bent down to kiss my forehead and turned back to the road, running his hand down my arm until he could hold my hand.

" Whats that mean, oh mighty french speaker?" I was out of breath.

" _Ma tete fille_?" he asked, I nodded, " It means ' _my little girl." _

" But i'm not little, and what makes you think i'm yours?" I asked as I eyed him carefully.

" because of how you act when i'm near you, because of the look you get in your eyes when I do this," he ran his hand back up my arm and across the back of my neck, making a loving shiver roll down my spine, " and this. . ." his hand moved to cup the back of my neck and he leaned in just enough for me to feel his breath on my cheek, making my fingers and toes curl in anticipation, " and this. . ." he leaned in just further and then. . . kissed my forehead and pulled away. " and that is what makes me call you _Ma tete fille, ma tete fille._"

" That was low, Inuyasha. Just plain mean." I said, and, with a playful ' humph ', turned to the window.

" Aw, don't be mad, K`gome. I was only playing around." He cupped my chin and brought it up so that I had to look at him, " Hey, hey," He said when I tried to turn away to hide the blush and smile that was slowly creeping onto my face, " Come on, don't be mad, i'm the real victim here."

" Oh really, and how is that?" I asked- fighting the hardest I ever had, just to keep from laughing.

His eyes twinkled as he leaned in- again- and brushed my hair from my face so that he could whisper into my ear, " Because, I, _ma tete fille_, didn't get to kiss those beautiful lips of yours." he brushed his lips down my cheek and jaw and then back up before I was actually able to speak again.

" Mm, and why is that?"

" Because you wouldn't have gotten my point if I had. . ." Inuyasha mumbled against my neck.

" Point gotten, now kiss me." I pulled back so that I could search his face and then molded our lips together.

He kissed me for a few moments before he chuckled and drew back.

" We're here." He said.

I looked about our senery as I got out of the car. It was a meadow, green grass that reached up to my thighs. Tree's surrounding a large, open area, a small stream running along the edge with a hot spring off to the side, connecting the stream with a few ripples for waterfalls.

I looked up and saw just about every constellation I could think of. The big dipper, little dipper, Orian, Orians belt.

I looked behind me at Inuyasha, who smirked and held up a very nice looking picnic basket.

" Told you it wasn't fancy." Inuyasha told me as he walked to place the picnic basket by the hot spring and started digging through it.

" You're wrong, Inuyasha. . . It's the most beautiful, fanciest place I've ever been to." I mumbled, " I wish I had known to bring my bathing suit, this would be a lovely place to take a swim. . ." I bent down and wiped my hand gently across the steaming water. " It's so warm."

" Well then, I guess it's a good thing I bought you this!" Inuyasha told me handing me a two piece blue bathing suit with Black roses littering the top.

" Oh, Inuyasha!" I squeaked as I jumped on him and hugged his neck as tightly as I could without actually strangling him. " Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

" K-keh, whatever." But despite his words, he wrapped his arms around me to. " OK, now, why don't you go change, while I get the picnic ready?" He asked as he nuzzled my neck and then pulled back.

" Kay. Inuyasha?"

" Yeah, Kagome?"

" I love you, Inuyasha." But before I took for the tree's, I heard him chuckle and whisper it back.

I quickly stripped out of my clothes and into the bathing suit before I grabbed my stuff and _ran_ back into the clearing. Inuyasha was standing, waringnothing but a pair of red swim trunks with a black skull on the bottom of the right leg.

" Wine, anyone?" Inuyasha asked with mischief in his eyes. He handed me a wine glass full of apple sider.

" Since when is Apple Sider wine?" I asked as I took the glass and gave a tentative sip.

" Since when is wine cheap?" He asked raising an eyebrow. " No, seriously, though. I thought you'd rather enjoy this date without being drunk. Plus I wouldn't want to have to save you from drowning."

" Ha, ha, very funny, Inuyasha." I set my clothes and the sider down and turned to Inuyasha. He had lit about twenty candles and placed them around the hot spring. Inuyasha held his hand out for me to take, and helped me into the warm water. " Ah, this feels so good. . ." I sighed. It was a little more like a large pond then a hot spring. It ran directly into the stream, and, here's the funny thing, the stream, and the waterfalls, were all just as warm and steamy!

" glad you like it." Inuyasha told me as, he too, stepped in. I walked around a little bit, the water only came up to just above my belly bottom, but my whole body was warm. " So, how do you like the water?" Inuyasha asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

" Didn't I already tell you? I absolutely love it!" I turned in his arms and placed my hands on his chest. Now, I finally had an excuse to check him out. He had a fully toned six pack and abs that would make any girl drool. His arms had muscles that were big, but not to big, and flexing all around me. I placed a chastised kiss on his cheek and trailed them down his neck until I got to his shoulder. " truly, I love, love, love it!" With each ' Love ' I gave him a peck on the lips.

" i'm glad." He smirked at me before lifting me into his arms bridal stile.

" Wha-what are you do-ahhhhhh!" I shrieked as he dunked us both into the heated waterfalls. When I came back up, I looked around for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Then I grinned when I felt the hands that were slowly traveling up my legs to wrap around my waist . . . only to pull me back under.

I turned around in the water to see Inuyasha. His hair was sprawled behind him as he fought to keep us under. I grinned at him and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed me back, and I found that I could actually breath! Underwater! During our kiss, we were somehow trading air, making it that much better. I kicked us up so that we were both above water, I gulped in some fresh air and molded my mouth back to his. He chuckled before drawing back- like always.

" I have to ask you something." He told me once he caught his breath.

" What is it?" I asked.

" W-will you marry me?" he asked with a blush.

I was shocked, to say the least. I couldn't move, couldn't speak for the longest time, I just stared at him, a thousand things running through my mind.

Did I love him? _Yes._ Did I love living with him?_ Yes. . . _Did I love his kids?

_Duh. _Did I want to spend the rest of my life helping to raise them? _Hell, Yeah._

Cooking for them? _Hell, Yeah. _Cleaning for them? _Why not?. . ._ to spend the rest of my life with Inuyasha and his kids? _Bloody Hell. . . but, oh, how I wanted to say,_

" Yes." I looked him in the eye, " Yes, Inuyasha, Yes, yes, I'll marry you! Of course I will!" I ' Eeped ' and jumped on him again, bringing us both underwater. . .

* * *

_**Inuyasha held his fiance in his arms and tried not to wake her up with his kisses. The kisses she had fallen asleep to. It was a beautiful night and he couldn't stand to spend it in bed, but he wouldn't wake his angle.**_

**His.**_** He liked that better than he probably should. But, he was in love, so he could like it as much as he wanted, ne? He gently unwound himself from his Kagome's clutches and sat up to stretch. He checked to make sure that he hadn't woken her before he stood and walked to the window.**_

_**Tomorrow was to be the worst day of his life. The full moon was closing in fast, and he wasn't about to let Kagome know what happens to him on that one horrid night. But still, to spend that night away from her, that would truly be horrible.**_

_**He had told her that he was to go on a business trip for his brother, Sesshomaru, who was to go visit their sick father in California. **_

_**Which was true, his father was sick, and his brother was visiting them, but lord knows how Sesshomaru would rather die than put Inuyasha in charge of anything of his. **_

_**Inuyasha knew he would have to tell her eventually, but that could wait. **_

_**He walked over to her to watch her sleep when something caught his eye. A thick blue book on the cover with a couple stickers of Linkin Park and hand written in sharpy, ' Kaggy Higu's Diary. Nobody Touch or so Help Me!' He chuckled before turning it to page one. . .**_

* * *

__**(A/N) Uh-oh, Inuyasha. Shameful, really. **

**Did You Know: That this chapter was prompted by my friend who wanted to know what would happen if Inuyasha ever read Kagome's mind. I figured a diary is the closest thing I could do without destroying the entire story completely.**

**Did You Know: That there will be two, maybe three fallow-up chapters to continue where this one left off?**

**Did You Know: That, as a speciman for FRF- Female Rights Forever- I can absolutely not stand the thought of a woman's privacy being sedated like that. ~ Shakes Head ~ **


	13. Inuyasha Part One

**Demonatra; An InuKag Story**

* * *

I walked into the kitchen smelling the eggs and bacon my newly found fiance was cooking for me. She was going back and forth between the stove and table trying to set one and cook the other. I could chuckle at her, but I wouldn't. That would make her mad.

" Here, let me get that for you." I told her as I took the plates from her hand and kissed her cheek at the same time.

" _Gomen._" She told me as she headed back to the stove.

I raised my eyebrow. " _Gomen?_" I asked incredulously. OK, so I had been studying my dictionary, well, I wasn't about to tell her that.

" Yeah," She mermerd a bit distractedly, " Japanese. Means thank you."

" You're learning Japanese?" I asked her as I finished setting the table.

" And Cherokee, and Romanian, and Italian." She said as she turned around. " It's done, oswary, it'll be good." she said and brought over the omelets and bacon. Not exactly _eggs_, but still smelled just as good. " When do you head out?" she asked.

" In about fifteen minuets." I scooped the omelet onto my plate. " i'm already packed, so, for the next fifteen minouts, i'm all yours!" I looked her in the eye and couldn't help but catch the depressed humor lying there. " Whats wrong?"

" You're only going to be gone one day, ne?" She asked hesitantly.

" Yeah, I'll probably arrive around sun-up."

" You know, tonight is the full moon. It's supposed to be beautiful." She murmerd.

" I know." I said, wondering where she was taking this.

" Well, it's just that, I, uh, I've noticed that, uh, every full moon and eclipse, you, uh, you find some way to disappear for the night. I was wondering. . ." she trailed off.

" You were wondering. . .?"

" I was wondering why that is." She looked me in the eye.

" Well, I guess I've never really noticed before." I lied, and it hurt like hell. " Am I really gone every full moon?" I asked.

" Yeah." She looked down.

" Kagome?" I asked, tilting her chin so she would look at me. " You know I wouldn't avoid you without cause, right?" I asked. I could see the pain in her eyes. She knew something was up. " I love you, Kagome. You know that right?"

" Yeah." she nodded.

I looked up at the clock. Fifteen minouts almost up. " Hey, I got to go, but look, I promise, i'm not doing anything you would want to kill me for, OK?" I tried to kiss her cheek, but she turned her head.

" So tell me were you're going." she said.

" I already told you. I'm going to visit my mom." I said.

" No, you told me you were going to substitute for you're brother- who I have never even met- so that he may go visit your sick _dad._" She huffed and stood up, fire and heart break in her eyes. " Inuyasha, you asked me to marry you last night. I would hope you wouldn't be so suicidal as to cheat on me so quick." She growled as she stomped forward.

Great, just fucking great.

" Kagome." I put my hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off.

" You know, I started as a nanny here, with a half- jerk for a boss, I never expected to have kids that weren't even mine, I never wanted to fall in love. But guess what, I did! Now look where That's gotten me!"

" Kagome." she had started pacing back and forth in front of me, so I blocked her path. She went around.

" I'm engaged! To that Jerk-Boss! And he disappears every month to Gods knows where! And hey, I guess I just can't be trusted enough to know where that is!"

That did it.

" KAGOME!" I yelled catching her by the elbow and pulling her into a tight embrace. " i'm not cheating on you, I would- I could never. Yes, I have been sneaking around behind you're back, but why on earth would you get the idea that I was cheating on you?" I yelled, pulling back so I could look her in the eyes. She was fighting back tears, and it broke my heart.

" Every time I sneak out, I always have a good reason, and you know, half the times it _is _because of work. I love you, Kagome, and I would never cheat on you." I whispered the last part, my voice catching.

She reached her hands up to caress my cheek then drew it back. " Don't cry. I- i'm sorry, I was jumping to conclusions. But you have to understand, that if we're going to make this work, we have to be honest with each other. That means no secrets." she told me.

" i'm sorry to, and, trust me, you will know. I'm just, not ready to tell anybody yet. Please understand."

" Haih. I do. I'm sorry Inuyasha. I love you too." She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me before stepping away and wiping her tears and chuckling sadly. " I guess you have to get going now." she looked at the clock.

" Yeah, I'll see you in the morning then, Kagome. I love you." I kissed her on the mouth before grabbing my bag and heading out the door, breakfast long forgotten.

* * *

_Last quarter_

_of sixth grade._

_Dear Diary,_

_This is my first real entry. Just for recalculations sake, I am in sixth grade. It's March. That means my birthday is one month away. I asked Papa to get me that new cell phone I've been wanting, the one with the flip screen. _

_I dought i'll get it, though. Mama's gone completely insane. She wouldn't even let me go to the Cinema with Sakura-Chan this weekend. She says that Sakura-Chan is dope. And not the good meaning of the word, either. No, she means that Sakura-Chan is _on_ dope. It was horrible! We fought and fought, and then Papa came into it. Ooh, and you know what, Diary? Mama's known Sakura-Chan since she was in diapers! I mean, after all, That's when we first became best friends._

_Kaggy Higu._

* * *

_Last day_

_of sixth grade._

_Dear Diary,_

_Kouga tried to make another move on me today. It was sickening. Right in front of everyone, he stood on the cafeteria table and ' Proclaimed his love for me. ' I knew he had a crush, but That's a little over the top, right? So, I pulled his pant leg until he came down and then I slapped him. He only grinned at me and asked me if I would marry him. Called me ' _his woman. _' _

_he's such a possessive jerk! I will never, never go out with him!_

_Kaggy Higu._

* * *

I shut the book and closed my eyes. I knew I shouldn't have taken the diary, but I just had to know more about her!

I flipped the book open to a random page and began to read again.

* * *

_First day of high _

_school._

_Dear Diary,_

_I got to skip two grades. Now i'm in the same league as Kouga. Ah, Kouga, my night and shining armor. Ever since that trip we took this summer, well, lets just say that if I was anything like K-you, I wouldn't be a virgin anymore._

_Good thing I will never be like Kikyou._

_She's pregnant. Aki Richardson managed to do what none of the others had been able to do to K-you, Knock her up. Gonna be a boy. Kikyou says that no matter what the gender, she's gonna name it Lucky. That was cute when we were little, now it's just annoying!_

_Kouga asked me out this weekend. It was a beautiful night, and perfect for a walk in the park._

_Only there, where we were alone, did I let Kouga steal away my first kiss. . ._

_Kagome Higu._

* * *

Inuyasha sighed and flipped to another page.

* * *

_First day of college._

_I'm fifteen and i'm in college. How on earth does that work? I'm still at the top of all my classes to!_

_Me and Kouga broke up again today. He's so pig-headed. As soon as I said the words ' We're through ' he started making out with Sakura! _

_And she was supposed to be my best friend, ne? Yeah right._

_And then when they finally came up for air he said, ' And that is why you are _my woman_!'_

_Argh! I'm so glad he and I have no classes together! It's horrible! He's horrible!_

_Higurashi Kagome._

* * *

_Last day of college._

_Dear Diary,_

_This time Kouga and I are through for good. I dumped him after school behind the bleachers were Kikyou got pregnant back in High School. He started asking questions about my papa._

_' You think I don't notice the looks he gives you?' He says._

_' He raping you, Kaggy? He raping you, and you like it, huh?' _

_' Just, Shut up, Kouga! Just shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about!' I say._

_' Kikyou even told me! She says you and daddy get it on a lot now dat you're mama's gone all buzzard on you, huh!'_

_' Kikyou's the one That's gone buzzard, not mamma!' I yell at him._

_' Kikyou says you daddy never getting it on wid you mama! And dats why he getting it on wid you!' Kouga yells at me._

_' Kouga, dude! He's my papa! He helped give birth to me! That's disgusting!'_

_' Kikyou says you pregnant! Tells me you got knocked up wid his bastard child! Dat true, Kaggy, huh? Dat true?' _

_' You know That's not true, Kouga! You're the only one I ever even came close to that with! And still we never did it, You know why, Kouga?' I yell back at him._

_' Cause you to busy knocking it up wid you old man to be knocking it up wid you boyfriend!'_

_' No, cause i'm not ready. And trust me, even if I was there's no way I'd ever do _that_ with my dad!'_

_' You lied to me, Kaggy. You lied, and it hurt big time! And i'll protect you from him, Kaggy. I'll protect you from you're self to. Cause I loves you. And one day i'll marry you. Cause yous my woman!'_

_and then I ran home crying. I took everything Kouga and Kikyou ever gave me and I through it out the window._

_I should have never dated him._

_No longer Kaggy Higu._

* * *

_June 24._

_Dear Diary,_

_i'm crying. Papa went missing yesterday. We were up until midnight with the cops. I just know Kouga and Kikyou had something to do with it. The creeps. Tonight i'm going to go and find Kouga and Beat him to a bloody pulp! I want my papa back. He never did anything but love everyone of them, not that the creeps deserve that, and he doesn't deserve this!_

_UGH! I COULD KILL THEM!_

_Never again Kaggy Higu._

* * *

_October 4._

_Papa's body was found three days ago. Sorry, I just don't feel much like writing ' Dear Diary. ' We got word today that he was raped and killed. Stabbed eighteen times, with the hunting knife I gave Kouga in the twelfth grade, Kikyou's lip prints on his lips and, uh, down there place, in the lipstick I gave her last Christmas._

_Kikyou and Kouga left the knife there. Didn't even bother to wipe it down. And they still got out free. I could just murder them myself. Kikyou's moving away, thankfully. I wish I could hate her now more than ever._

_I just wish I could._

_I hope I never see either one of them again!_

_Death to Kaggy Higu._

* * *

_October 8._

_Kouga came to offer his condolences today. Told me how sorry he was for our loss. I was cooking dinner and he was standing by the fridge. I turned on him with the knife I had in my hand from chopping veggie's for stir fry. _

_' How'd you like it if I did you in, Kouga?' I asked taking a step twords him. He backed away with his arms raised in surrender. ' What if I rapped you and then stabbed you eighteen times?' I took another step twords him. ' We don't want a murderers condolences around here, Woulfe. Go find Kikyou and knock her up, I don't care. Just get the hell outta my life, for good, Wolfe Breath!'_

_And that was the last time I seen him._

_Good riddance!_

_Death to K-you and Cuddle Woulfe._

* * *

**(A/N) Geeze. This was so depressing to write. I remember how angry I got when trying to come up with Kagome's view of her background.**

**Did You Know: That K-You and Cuddle Woulf are Kikyou's and Kouga's nicknames from Kagome? When she was little, she used to only use a nickname when addressing someone, and in return, Kouga came up with Kaggy Higu, which kinda stuck with Kikyou too.**

**Did You Know: That I considered writing a diary entry in this chapter where Kagome describes her outfit style going from purple sun-dress to black cargo pants and tank tops, how she wasn't DEPRESSED over her fathers undetterable death, or her best friends' betrayals, but no longer felt the need to fake CHEER. I decided against it, in the end, though, when my friend insisted upon reading it that I was putting myself in Kagome's shoes.**

**Did You Know: That there are only about four chapters left in this revise?**


	14. Inuyasha Part Two

**Demonatra; An InuKag Story**

* * *

My eyes widened the more I read her story. With every entry her life seemed to be falling apart more and more. After I read the entry about Kagome threatening to stab Woulfy I decided to read it all. From the very beginning. And believe me, it got interesting.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a week since Papa's death. I seem to be holding up. If only for K-ara and K-aya. They visit more often now, with the death of papa and all. Kouga was right, a little early on the part, but right nonetheless. Mama has gone buzzard. But she only went buzzard completely after papa died._

_I guess she was always on her way though._

_We're moving from Japan tomorrow. To this small town in the Americas. Called Demonatra. I can't wait. _

_I've been talking to Sango, my pen pal, she said that she would show me around, seeing as though I dought my mother would be willing to do anything with me. She just wants to drown in her own sorrows._

_Kikyou wrote us a letter. I didn't let mom know. I didn't wright back. But I read it._

_**My Dearest Mother and Siblings,**_

_**It is I, K-you. I have wrote you to tell you of how my life at Tokyo U. has been. Bankotsu has asked me to marry him. I, with a great amount of humor, declined. I am not ready to leave the Haven of being a bacheloret. **_

_**I did, however meet a new guy. I will only give you his Nick name, for I am not sure I want the parents opinion of my choices. His nick name is Inu-kin. I have also met a man named Noraku. **_

_**I have given you Noraku's full name because I have no intention of ever allowing any of you to meet him. I senselessly hope that you do write back to me. Or at the very least call. My number is 235-6319. it is a disposable cell phone. So that you can not track me. I am sorry for my past untrustworthyness, but at the same time I can promise you that while I have done horrid things to our father, he did not die by my hands. **_

_**Kaggy, i'm sorry you hate me so, for I will always love you. I hope that one day you and your brother and sister and mother come to understand.**_

_**Not always, K-you.**_

_What kinduv letter is that? She pretty much admitted that she might not have killed him, but she was part of it!Ah! I hate her!_

_Forever Kagome Higurashi._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Sango took me to the doctors today. I was diagnosed with a case of ' Supreme Depressing Syndrome. ' sounds kinduv like something I used to say to get Kouga to leave me alone. _

_Why did everything have to get so screwed up? _

_I met someone today. Sango's newest eye candy, Houshi Miroku. But I can see why. He has shoulder length brown hair that he lets fall loosely by his shoulders whenever i'm near. And when I catch him alone with Sango- who thinks everything should be neat as a pin- it's in a ponytail at the bottom of his head. _

_He's pretty aggressive, though. Any and every chance he gets he finds some way to grope us. He may be totally hot, but he's a total perv!_

_But, for now, All i'm going to say is that he's _her_ perv. She's the only one that will put up with his shenanigans. But he does always end up with a hand print on his cheek. _

_Smiles, Kagome Higurashi._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I got a box of flowers today. When I opened it up, a picture of a mans arm floated out with a note written on the back._

_**I'm watching you, Kaggy Higu.**_

_I called the cops when I got home and then I called Sango and Miroku. It scares me to think that one of them might have found me. After all, I am trying to get away. Trying, being the figurative word. Me and mama were up until real late with the cops. I told them about what happened back in Japan with Papa and Kikyou and Kouga. I told them about how that was the nickname they gave me. And I told them about K-you and Cuddle Woulfe. And how that was Kikyou's and Kouga's nickname._

_They told me that- in case this was a stalker case, if I were to get anything else, than I should call Detective Inu-Taisho. ( my detective. )_

_Hopefully it was just a flaus. _

_Getting rid of Kaggy Higu _

_flowers._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I got another one. Not flowers this time. A heart shaped box full of my favorite white chocolates. The note was written on the inside of the lid._

_**I've been watching you, Kaggy Higu.**_

_I called the cops and then Sango an Miro. When I was taring it apart like the last one, a picture fell out. This time of a mans leg. _

_I'd be lieing if I said I wasn't creeped._

_Killing Kaggy Higu_

_bloody chocolates._

* * *

I looked around the hotel room I was staying in for the night. Suddenly feeling like I was being watched.

I couldn't believe it! She was going through this even three years ago!

And who sends a seventeen year old photos like that, ne? How creepy. I wonder who was doing it? I was going to rip his arms off and stuff them down his thought! Lets see him take photos of that, ne!

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I got yet another one. I'm completely freaked out now. This time it was a skimpy black dress ( that wouldn't cover seven inches past my waist.) wrapped in birthday wrapping paper. I thought it was my mom saying sorry- it was the exact same wrapping paper she used on all my presents since I was five- but when I opened it up and the photo of my dead father fell out with the note on the back saying:_

_**I'll always watch **_**my**_** woman, Kaggy Higu. **_

_I knew it was Kouga then. Stupid womanizing men. I will never date again, as long as I live._

_I took the dress and photo/note up to my room and called Detective Inu-Taisho. Then I started packing up all our stuff and started looking for a house._

_Scared stiff, Kagome._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_We found the perfect house today. Shrine, really. Big and red and beautiful. A shrine. In the Americas. About as hard to come by as an uneaten twinky. ( I loves me some twinkys. ) We move in tomorrow, can't wait!_

_PS. No more suprizes!_

_Giddy Kagome Higurashi._

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_we're all moved in, now. Sango and I have fastly become best friends and her and Miroku are dating. Their boyfriend and girlfriend Actually. I think their in looooove. Sango keeps asking me to babysit for her. I usually say no at first. But then she talks me into it. Like today. She wants me to go sitting for a man named Inuyasha and his three children. Miroku says that Inuyasha is supposed to be a real hot-head. I couldn't say. I've never met him. _

_I guess I can never say that again, ne?_

_Kagome Higurashi._

* * *

I could have laughed. Finally, the good stuff! I finally come into her story. Me and my devil kids.

* * *

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**it's my second day living at inuyasha's. It's the weirdest place I've ever lived. I find him doing things for me that I wouldn't find even mamma doing. He checked on me last night, I guess. He saw me crying. UGH! I'm such a fool! I should have locked my door last night! **_

_**And today, I broke down in the kitchen- I still don't know why- and we argued about whats bothering me. I didn't even bother telling him that I have no clue why. **_

_**He's got to go to work soon though. And I need some food, seeing how I missed last nights banquet. I'm just kidding, something I rarely do without my mask. I cooked stir fry for Inuyasha and the kids. But yeah, so. **_

_**Kagome.**_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I've lived at inuyasha's for two weeks now. And I find it harder and harder not to blush and giggle like the schoolgirl I once was every time i'm near him. _

_The kids and I are growing closer and closer still. Rin has taken to calling me ' Mamma.' I knew one day id have a child. I just always figured that it would be mine and not Kikeo's. UGH! I have a seriously messed up family._

_Back to a good topic. Inuyasha. Every night we_ _watch a movie and cuddle on the couch. It would be so romantic, except that it's only because i'm always so cold. . . when i'm not near him._

_Love always, Kagome._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I'm not going to introduce myself, I'm guessing whoever is reading this knows by now That it's me, Kagome Higurashi. Oop, I guess I ended up introducing myself. I'm kind of delirious. Inuyasha kept me up until Midnight with his whole, " You_

_smell so nice, you look so beautiful, you're soul speaks to me," _

_facade. OK, maybe he didn't tell me that my soul speaks to him. But a _

_girl can dream, right? _

_Sigh. I know._

_I'm not coherent with out at least one hour of sleep._

_I'm not mad, though, I had fun. Me and Inuyasha started a pillow fight, and we got so loud we accidentally woke the kids up. . . then me and inu grinned at each other and brought all of the kids into the pillow fight! Poor Rin, every one was gaining up on her. I had to save her. And then Inuyasha tackled me and he and the kids tickled me silly!_

_My lungs hurt so much from the laughter, and I was laughing hard! I even started crying!_

_Inu took it the wrong way, though, and told the kids to get off me. I took that chance and me and the kids tackled him. He started growling playfully and then when Souta and Kohaku started laughing at Inu, we went after them. Rin helped, she tickled Souta_

_silly while I held him down. _

_We fell asleep on mine and Inu's bedroom floor. And when we awoke the kids were bringing us breakfast in bed. . . well, more like cereal and orange juice. And then we gave the kids a bath and rushed them out the door just as Naraku and Kikyou pulled up. Naraku glared at me and called me a slut, Inu growled at him and told him to " Shut it or I'll shut it for you." and all the while Kikyou was giving me longing stares, mouthing the words, " sorry, sis, I love you, I'm so sorry, someday, I wish-" the list goes on, I just buckled the kids into their SUV, huffed and walked away with a quick good bye to the kids. As soon as I got to the door I turned to find Inu and Kikyou staring at me while Naraku glared. I mouthed the word " traitor." to kikyou and settled myself on the couch- and That's were I am now, watching SUPERNATURAL on TNT. Hmm. Pretty interesting. Sam's kind of cute to. . . :)_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_i'm in love and I want the world to know,_

_how, happily, it makes me glow,_

_the best thing in the world,_

_is the best when i'm with you!_

_You make me happy- _

_when skies are blue,_

_my knees go weak,_

_my heart melts for you,_

_I think i'm in love, _

_if I closed my eyes,_

_I think I would fly,_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_He asked me to marry him! Ah! I can't believe it!_

_He took me to this beautiful place, like a clearing, but full of grass up to my waist and trees as far as the eye can see! Oh, and the waterfalls! And the stream! And the _HOT SPRING!_ I've never felt so. . . wanted, so loved, cared for, than the moments when we were there. We kissed under the waterfalls, we cuddled in the candle lit hot spring, we made out on the tallest grass I had ever seen. _

_And, to top it all off, I got a new bathing suit. Blue. With black roses. It's beautiful. Inuyasha said it was an engagement present, but that he would have let me keep it, even if I had said no._

_That's right, I, Higurashi Kagome, am engaged to him, Hatake Inuyasha._

_And I've never been happier!_

_Signed,_

_Kaggy Higu._

* * *

And that was the last one she wrote. Inuyasha couldn't believe she had felt that way. Well. . . now that he thought about it, he could. She had been completely honest with him. Sure, she might had left out some parts. . . but she had never actually lied about anything. She was completely who she made out to be.

And he was reading her private personal diary.

Boy, he felt like crap now.

* * *

**(A/N) I'd probably feel like crap too, if I read my signifigant other's personal diary. :\**

**Did You Know: That I had to do a lot of research for this chapter? All in the form of CRIMINAL MINDS? I love that show. Anyway, so I hereby do not claim the idea of stalker-guys sending notes and creepy photo's. **

**Did You Know: That it is IMPOSSIBLE to slap a fictional charictore that is inside your computer without doing your computer damage? -_- Mine now magicaly shuts off every other moment.**

**Did You Know: That it took four days to write this chapter, because I couldn't think of what to make Kagome's diary say?**


	15. Kagome

**Demonatra; An InuKag Story**

* * *

I woke to the sound of hushed footsteps outside my bedroom door, and, always expecting the worse, I felt my body jump start to life in an instant. I grabbed the baseball bat I had started keeping under my bed since the idiot invasion and snuck up to the door to listen.

I heard some tired mumbling and more soft footsteps before I saw the handle slowly turning. I grabbed it and in one smooth motion, swung open the door with one hand and raised the baseball bat in the other. . .

Only to find Inuyasha standing on the other end, hand held mid air, as if to shocked to move from were it was on the door handle, shocked expression on his face.

" Inuyasha?" I whispered.

" Kagome?" He whispered back.

" Oh, my gosh!" I whispered in exasperation and sank to the floor, " you scared the crap out of me!"

" you're telling me! Here I am trying not to wake my fiance` up and instead she's almost hitting me with a baseball bat!" he said sinking down beside me.

" well, I thought you were some creep trying to break in!" but I moved to hug him, " i'm glad you're back. Next time, though, do you think you can come in without scaring me half to death?"

" Keh, whatever!" But he hugged me back.

" So, how was the trip?" I asked incredulously. He was late. And I intended to make him know.

" Great. I, uh, I read some really interesting stories." he grinned at me. Although I had no clue why.

" What were they of?"

" The life of a teenage girl, and the tragedies she lives through."

" really? What happens?" I asked. I knew he was lieing.

" Well, in the beginning, there is this freak who keeps hitting on her," Inuyasha's clawed hands fist on my back, " and then one of her parents goes missing, and her, uh, her brother helped kill her missing parent. And then she almost kills the freak and banishes him. And then she meets this handsome guy, who asks her to marry him. And That's what happens."

" What's it called?" I asked surprised. He really had read.

" The Diary of My Sucky Life." he said.

" who's It by? You know, cause it kind of sounds like a good book. I think I'd like to read it."

" I don't remember. Come on, lets get to bed, Kagome, It's late, i'm late, sorry bout that, by the way, I was taking a nap earlier and I slept to long, then I had to take a detour because of road work." he lifted me in his arms and carried me back to bed, were we slept the rest of the night peacefully.

* * *

"Daddies Home! Daddies Home!" it rang through the house all day long. It's voice changing from a three year old girls to a five year old boys to a ten year old boys. And it never even got annoying.

Rin, as always, was practically attached to my hip, always sucking that retched thumb.

Souta was almost glued to his dad's leg. And Kohaku hugged his dad once and then went to go play video games.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called from the living room were he was sitting on the couch with Kohaku and Souta, playing some monster game.

" Yeah, Inuyasha?" I called back. I was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Eggs, terisso, pancakes, sausage, ham. Five kinds of Yum.

" Do you need any help in there? I'm kind of sucking at this game and I don't want Kohaku to know!"

"Dad! I'm sitting right next to you!"

" No you're not! You're pushing me into the mind-control scaremonger!"

" That's on the TV, Dad!"

" Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled whining, while Kohaku Whined at the same time, " Mommie!"

I walked into the living room wiping my hands on a wash cloth that I picked up on the way.

" OK, now, boys, That's enough. Inuyasha, quit teasing Kohaku, and stop yelling. We have guests coming."

" What, who?" Inuyasha asked.

" Sango, Miroku, and Sango's adopted cousin, Shippou."

" aw, that little runt? Why him?" Inuyasha asked.

" Because you and I are hanging with our adult friends and Sango is watching Shippou, so he could hang out with Kohaku and Shippou and Rin. It's not a big deal Inuyasha. Miroku is you're friend to. And he refuses to go anywhere without his girlfriend, Sango." I sniffed the air. " Sausage is done!" I chirped and slid into the kitchen with Inuyasha and Kohaku following me.

" Who's Shippou?" Kohaku asked.

" He's -" I started to say when I was cut off.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha asked.

" Because you weren't here, remember?" I glared at him. " Sango called yesterday afternoon and set it up. It's Miroku's birthday tomorrow and she's taking him on a trip. But she wanted us all to be there for him when he ' Got Old. '"

" Who's Shippou?" Kohaku repeated.

" He's-" cut off again.

" Why didn't you tell me when I got home last night? You could have told me then!" Inuyasha said.

" Well that was sort of the furthest thing from my mind when I thought someone was breaking in!"

" Someone broke in?" Kohaku.

" No, no. of course not, hunny. You're dad came back a little late and scared me, that's all." I scooped up the sausages and put them on a paper plate next to the eggs and terisso. Then I moved to kiss Inuyasha on the cheek. " i'm sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you sooner. I love you. Now please, lets not fight now. Not in front of the kids. Not with guests coming over." I kissed his cheek again and then turned to set the table. Why must life be so dramatic? Or do men just insist on starting fights? It really is a girls job to hold the family together.

" OK, Kagome." Inuyasha sighed. " let me help you set the table." he took the plates from my hand and set the table.

" Thank you, Inuyasha."

" Oh, and Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

" Yes, Inuyasha?" I asked as I turned in his arms.

" I love you to." and he kissed me.

" Inuyasha!" I scolded when we came up for air. " not in front of Kohaku!" I looked around for the kid who pulled his vanishing act. " Say, were is Kohaku?"

" we bored him with our lovey dovey, mushy mushy act. Ooh! I just remembered what I was going to ask you!"

" you were going to ask me something?"

" Why do you hate CSI so much?" Inuyasha had twinkles in his eyes and his grin was so original that his eye's crinkled in laughter.

" because the colors are all off. And theirs way to much red. Although I did like that one episode when they played that song . . . darn, what was it? . . . What if I said your not like the others?

" what if I said you're not just another one?

" These days, you're the pretender!

" what if I said that I'd never serender?"

I sung it out like it was the most natural thing to do. And then I broke from Inuyasha and started to clean the dishes.

" but that can't be the only reason you hate CSI. After all, you hardly hate anything!" he laughed again.

" Wrong. I hardly like anything. I hate a lot of things."

" like what?"

" well, CSI for one."

" I already knew that."

" and I hate Kouga and Kikyou."

" Freak and Crazy."

" and I hate that lawyer that helped them get out of trouble."

" Lawyers are all scum."

" and I hate preps."

" losers."

" and I used to hate school?"

" You don't anymore?"

" How can I? I don't go to school any more."

" OK, what else?"

" I hated you, for the first couple seconds."

" You did?"

" yeah. I thought you were a pig headed jerk."

" you just described my brother."

" Who I have never even met!"

" Let me guess, you hate that to."

" no. from what you tell me, I kind of like that."

" than what do you hate?"

" the fact that you did the nasty with my sister."

" not my fault."

" the fact that she lied to you and seduced you into her evil plot."

" keep em comin`!"

" I hate the fact that you can always tell when i'm sad or angry."

" Uh huh."

" And the fact that you always know why."

" sometimes I hate that to. . ."

" and I hate the government."

" Anarchy, here we come."

" and I love you're little side comments."

" Do you, now?"

" and I love all three of those children in there."

" really?"

" yup. And I love cooking dinner for them and their father."

" That's no surprise, you are pretty good."

" and I love how every night we cuddle on the couch and watch a movie." I took a step twords Inuyasha and wrapped my arms around his waist. " and I love laying together on the bed just talking. And I love that spring you took me to when you asked me to marry you. And I love laying on the grass with you watching the stars. And I love all the little things you do for me. . . and do you know what I love most?" I buried my face in his chest and kissed his neck.

" What?" he inhaled deeply.

" the one thing I love most in the world, is the feeling I get every morning when I wake up and know that today is going to be just as beautiful as yesterday, and all because I found that one handsome man to ask me to marry him." I winked and got on my tip toes to kiss him on the lips.

" You're not mad that I read you're diary?" he asked suspiciously.

" why would I be? All you did is read my diary. I pretty much gave you a complete summary of it. There is nothing in there that you didn't already know. I was just surprised that you would feel that you had to take it."

" I didn't. I just wanted to know every little detail about you. And there's some things people just forget. But how did you know?"

" well I was awake when you started reading it in our bedroom two nights ago."

" oh."

" yeah, and then I just thought I lost it. But then when you told me how those ' interesting stories ' went, I knew you took it. But i'm not mad, don't worry."

* * *

**Did You Know: That I completely twisted Kagome's personality for this chapter? I didn't think her getting all fussy over Inuyasha's lack of personal space would work out well enough in the end, so I switched it up. I think making it so that she knew he had it all along worked out just fine in the end.**

**Did You Know: That while writing this, I modeled it after an issue my friend had with her own signifigant other digging into her personal things and reading her journal. Needless to say, his cheek is permanently painted red.**

**Did You Know: That, though this story sounds childish, and it does because I was in eighth grade when I wrote it, it is one of my most prized stories? **


	16. Early Wedding

**Demonatra; An InuKag Story;**

* * *

" It can't be time already!" I yelled when I threw open the door to my bedroom.

" well it is, Kagome. So you better hurry up!" Inuyasha called from down stairs.

" But it can't be! They're not supposed to be coming for another hour! Half of the guests Arnt even here yet!" I yelled, slipping on my baby blue floor length dress.

" well Miroku's helping Sango out of the car right now! I think that means that they are here, Kagome!"

" but i'm not ready yet!" I yelled back down.

" too bad, babe!"

" Dammit!" I muttered, pulling on my silver high heels. I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs only to collide with Inuyasha, who was grinning at me. I looked out the window to see an empty street. Not Miroku, no Sango, no Shippou, no car.

" Did I mention that I was just kidding?" Inuyasha grinned, taking me in his arms.

" You little liar!" I scolded him. But I couldn't keep the smile off my face. " it's they're wedding, we can't be doing this every five minouts, Inuyasha. Everything has to be perfect!" I looked around the living room.

" Don't worry, Kagome. You _are_ perfect." he kissed my lips.

White and red roses decorated the railing of the stairs, and all the furniture was replaced by benches and bowls of scented lilacs, Sango's favorite flower. The sliding glass door off to the side, was standing wide open for a view of the back yard, or, more consecutively, the After-Party-Place. The grass had been neatly trimmed, the ginormous cake in a corner to the side. Indeed. Everything was perfect. . . my dream wedding. And all for Sango.

" Don't frown, it's not becoming, mom." a Fourteen year old Kohaku told me. Coming into the living room carrying another bouquet for the tapestry. He wore a black tux that, if I do say so myself, fit him well. A deep blue handkerchief in his right breast pocket. He looked so much like Inuyasha it was uncanny.

Inuyasha wore the same suit, just with a red handkerchief.

" yeah, mom, you look better when you smile!" a nine year old Souta said, bringing in the orderves. He wore a black tux with a green handkerchief and tennis shoes.

" mommy!" a seven year old Rin came bowling in, her thumb barely leaving her mouth. She hugged my leg" I love you mommy!" she wore a white knee length poofy dress with baby pink flowers decorating the cloth and her hair. Her thumb was back in her mouth. I bent down and looked her in the eye.

" Rin, I think you're old enough now. You want to know a secret?"

" Yeah!" she said.

" you don't have to keep that thumb in you're mouth all the time, baby. It's not good for you're teeth, or you're thumb." I winked at her.

" I think you should get a little more responsibility, Rin. What do you think?" Inuyasha said joining the conversation.

" That would be awesome!" Rin said.

" then hows about this?" I looked between Inuyasha and Rin. " Hows about for every day you keep that thumb out of you're mouth, by bedtime, me and daddy will give you one dollar. What do you think?" I asked her.

" if Kohaku says yes too!" Rin said.

" I agree if you do, Souta." Kohaku said, grinning.

" I say yes if dad does to!" Souta said.

" Only if Kagome says yes." Inuyasha says, smirking at me.

" I suggested it, Inu. Why would I object now?" I muttered, then spoke louder, " But it's a big responsibility, Rin. I just don't know if you can handle it. . ." I grinned to myself and looked to the side.

" I can! I can!" Rin said.

" Great! Then it's settled." I said to her. " no more sucking you're thumb, and you'll get a dollar a day." I stood back up. " They're here!" I yelled glancing out the window.

* * *

"Sango!"

" Kagome!"

" Uncle Mir!"

" Miroku!"

" Inuyasha!"

" Souta!"

" Kohaku!"

" Kagome!"

" Sango!"

" Rin!"

Choruses all around. I grabbed Sango and we ran up stairs to get ready.

" Sango! You're finally here!" I said exasperated. I threw her dress at her. " get it on, get it on!" I said.

She stripped of all but her underwear and put on the white floor length sleeveless gown. " Kagome, you can't wear that." She said, looking at my dress.

" and why not?" I asked. " i'm the brides maid. This is what i'm supposed to wear." I told her.

" but you're not the brides maid."

" and who is?" I asked, getting a little peeved.

" you're mom. You're my second bride!" Sango told me.

" but, second brides are the women who get married along side their sisters." I told her, confused.

" What? Am I not you're sister?" she grinned at me and tossed me a white silk dress with a see through baby blue veil. The dress was sparkly and the skirt flowed and swirled around me when I held it up to me and twirled.

" Sango!"

" yeah?"

" thank you."

* * *

dun-dun-dun-dun, dun-dun-dun-dun, dun-dun-dun-dun.

* * *

Sango and I walked arm in arm down the isle to Inuyasha and Miroku. It was the greatest experience of my life. Rin threw the flowers out as she walked in front of us, singing along with the tune.

We reached the front and Inuyasha took my hand in his, his eyes never straying from mine. I walked the last two steps to stand beside him, turning so we were only a breath apart. " Inuyasha. . ." I breathed. My eyes tearing up.

" Kagome, my beauty. My perfect. . . my life. _Ma tete fille_." he returned, his eye's glistening.

" We are gathered here today. . ." the preacher started, " to celebrate the love and connection by these four brides and grooms." I lost track of what he said after that, to focused on Inuyasha. Sango, who was standing next to me, our backs almost touching, had to nudge me when it was time for me to say,

" I do, oh, gods, how I do!" and still it was only barely audible. Only because the preacher was demon was he able to hear me and move on to Inuyasha.

" do you, Inuyasha Hatake take her, Kagome Higurashi, to be you're ' Forever and a day', you're bride? To have and to hold, for eternity and beyond? Until death do you part?"

" Duh, fluffy, do you even need to ask?" Inuyasha muttered. But then he spoke up and said, " Keh, of course I do!"

" and is there anyone who has any reason why these four should not be wed?" the priest asked.

" I DO!" Kouga said slamming through our living room door with Kikyou following right behind. " You can't get married to him, Kaggy." Kouga said, looking right at me. " I love you. And he's a liar. You know what he did, Kaggy? He told me those three _brats_ were yours, told me you two were married. And then he goes and reads you're diary, and he called you're beloved sister a bitch!" Kouga said.

I had had enough.

" Kouga." I ground out. Pulling my skirt up so I could walk over to them. " Kikyou." I dropped the skirt and glared at them. " You're not welcome here. Leave. Now."

" I, sister, am most certainly aloud in my own home." Kikyou said, a sinister smile growing on her face.

" _What _the hell is that supposed to mean?" me and Inuyasha said at the same time as me.

" I have the deed in my hand, Inu." Kikyou said, walking over and trying to wrap her arms around him. He pushed her away, muttering something about not wanting her to dirty his new tux.

" You do not, Kikyou." Inuyasha said. " the deed was given to the court system to decide who lives here. They chose me with the kids. The deed is still with the court system!"

" yes. That is true, hubby. But That's not the only reason you can't wed, Inuyasha, I never signed our divorce papers."

Inuyasha grinned at her. I looked back and forth between the grinning non-ex's and frowned.

" Inuyasha?" I asked quietly.

" It's OK, Kagome." he said. " I knew she wouldn't, That's why I got a court order divorce. And a restraining order. She's not aloud to come with in fifteen yards of the house, anyone have a cell phone here?" Inuyasha called, breaking eye contact between him and Kikyou and coming over to wrap an arm around my waist. I kissed his cheek to show Kikyou and Kouga exactly who's man this was.

Inuyasha pulled two pieces of paper out of his breast pocket and showed them to everyone.

" So, no one objects then?" asked Sesshomaru as he finished reading the papers.

" Then by the power invested in this Sesshomaru, by the state of Demonatra, and the country of the United States of America, I now grant you, Sango and Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha, husbands and wives. May you live happily from now until you're end. Husbands, kiss you're brides already so we can eat some cake!" the priest said, no feeling at all in his voice.

" finally!" Inuyasha said exasperatedly, and he kissed me. Our first kiss as a husband and a wife. And. it. Was. _Magical_! Inuyasha dipped me backwards in a kiss that would have brought me to my knees. . . were I still standing.

When he finally brought me up for air, everyone started clapping and whistling.

" But, Hubby?" Kikyou whined. " Wouldn't you prefer to have a woman? Over a child?" whined Kikyou to Inuyasha. Inuyasha unwrapped himself from me and walked up to Kikyou.

"You're right, Kikyou. I would rather have a woman." he grabbed her by the arm. And brought her closer to him.

" Inuyasha?" I squeaked, taking a step closer to them. I felt my heart break more every second he was touching Kikyou.

" i'm sorry, Kagome, but she's right." he turned to face me, a grin taking over his face. " You're no child anymore, Kagome." he winked and turned to Kikyou. " Come with me, Kikyou." he told her, guiding her to the door. " You want to say goodbye, Kagome?" he asked me. By this time I was crying, I couldn't get over how scary it was to have thought that he was done with me. But I got what he was doing. I shook my head. He grinned at me, kissing my cheek on the way.

" Inu, if i'm going to _let you_ come back to be with me, you're not to see her again, OK, Hubby?" Kikyou flirted him. I couldn't sit still anymore.

" you know, Inuyasha." I said. " now that we're married, I think I'd like to help you take out the trash!" I skipped up behind them, pulled Kikyou's head back by her hair and drug her all the way to the door, Inuyasha smirking and standing in place as I wrenched the door open and threw out Ms. Higurashi, a girl I had never known before in my entire life. " Kouga?" I called before, keeping the door open. " You know, Inuyasha? I said that I would _help_ you take out the trash. Not that I would take it all out." I winked.

" Yes, hunny." he said, he grabbed Kouga by the back of his neck and threw him out the door, wrapping his arm around my waist and we both slammed the door on them.

" Sooooo?" Inuyasha asked, turning us to face the stunned seven people behind us. " Who wants to party?"

* * *

**(A/N) As you can tell, I was getting kind of tired of writing for this story when I wrote this chapter. I figured, Hey, I'd been writing it for almost a year now. 'Bout time I started wrapping it up, ne? **

**Did You Know: That this was absolutely the FUNNEST chapter to write? I mean, all the drama wrapped into one fluffy little bundle? What else could a bored author want?**

**Did You Know: That this was the last chapter I wrote before taking a two year long break?**

**Did You Know: That I wrote these chapters with Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha's episodes 90 and 117 in mind?**


	17. In the End

**Demonatra; An InuKag Story**

* * *

I sat in my deck chair and sighed contentedly, watching my children play in our backyard. It had been nearly three years since our wedding, and everything was going as great as ever.

Kohaku's seventeenth birthday was in two days, and he was graduating highschool a year early in four weeks.

" He's sure grown into a fine young man, Kags." Sango, my dear, dear friend said, sitting across from me in her very own chair.

" Sure has." I laughed. " And I hardly had to do anything!"

" Please, Kagome. Without you, Inuyasha would have been falling all over himself trying to get his kids in line." Sango smiled.

" Well he sure managed to handle it before I came. I'm sure he would have been fine without me around. He would have never let Kikyo have them again even _if_ I wasn't around to be sure."

We were silent for a moment as we remembered my crazed sister. We had ended up calling the police after the party was over and telling them about her crashing our wedding and the restraining order. She had gone to jail for two days. But those two days in the county jail had quickly became three years in the Demonatra state prison for both Kikyou and Kouga when Kouga tried to bust her out.

" She's getting out this year." Sango murmered. " Whatever will you do?"

" Theres nothing much she can do to us anymore, Sango. Kohaku's going off to Harvard in the spring, Souta's already in seventh grade, and Rin's going into middle school in the fall. Kohaku's going to be to far away to get at, Souta's on the football _and_ the wrestling team, and Rin's in Taekwondo and Karate. Plus, Inuyasha and I will be here to protect them." I smiled, watching Kohaku throw Rin over his shoulder and spin around.

" And what of Hokaku and Kanna? I'm sure she'll be pretty peeved when she learns you've given Inuyasha children, _twins_ no less." She looked at me.

Hokaku and Kanna were both two, turning three in July. Hokaku was tall for his age, with wavy black hair cropped to his tiny head. He refused the bright colors we had tried to dress him in, and instead opted for the reds and blacks, like his father.

Kanna was the exact opposite with Inuyasha's silver hair and eyes as blue as the sky on the sunniest day. She wore mostly white dresses and loved to sit on the bathroom sink and make faces in the mirror.

My two birth children. What would I do if I lost them now?

My thoughts were inturupted when Inuyasha came out through the sliding glass doors and bent to kiss my neck. " Whats all the commotion, babe?"

" Just Kohaku." I giggled, " No matter how old he gets, I have a feeling he'll never stop caring for his littler siblings."

" My son? Stop caring? Never." Inuyasha frowned. " Why so serious, Sango?"

I patted Inuyasha's hand on my shoulder and motioned him to sit in the chair beside me. " Sango has just informed me that Kikyo and Kouga would be getting out of prison in the next year, Inuyasha." I told him as gently as possible.

" No kidding." A voice from behind us muttered as Miroku came and sat in the seat opposite his wife, stealing a kiss on her cheek. " I actually got a call the other day from one of Kouga's realatives." He looked at me incredulously. " Can you believe they actually called to _warn_ us of their kins release?"

" I heard Kikyo married Naraku when he got placed in prison a couple of months ago." Sango piped up.

" Really, now?" I asked, shocked. " I heard she killed Naraku when he threatened to turn her in for not making his dinner on time."

" Huh." Inuyasha wrapped an arm around my shoulders and leaned back in his chair. " I heard her and Kouga had a little... erm... _fling_ and Naraku confessed to a few murders to get into her prison and kill `em."

" Daddy!" Kanna came running up to us, " Daddy, Rin just told me that Mommy's not her real mommy and that her real mommy didn't deserve to be a mommy so mommy took her. She's lieing, huh, Daddy?"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at eachother before Kagome began, " Well, Sweety, Rin's telling the truth."

The two year old gasped. " No!"

" Yes." Kagome nodded very seriously. " Her real mother went by the name Kikyo. And Rin was also right when she said that Kikyo didn't deserve to be a mother. In fact, as far as mothers went, I'm sure Kikyo was one of the worst."

" Mommie, who's Kikyo?" Hokaku asked, coming forward to stand beside my chair. I lifted him up and put him on my lap.

" Well, guys," I began, diving into the story.

* * *

Kikyo swore vehemently as the judge pounded the hammer against the wood grain of his desk. " Under the state of Demonatra, I ammend you, Kikyo Higurashi twelve more years in the Demonatra state prison under the felony of homicide, attempt at homicide, thievery, assult with a deadly weapon, and an escape attempt from the federal prison."

Kikyo swore again and cursed the very hanue who put her here.

_One day, _she thought, _One day, Imma get that stupid half breed, and I'm going to kill him with my own bare hands. Naraku, you baka!_

* * *

Kouga laughed and faced the officer through the metal bars of his cell. Fifteen more years to come up with a plan to win his woman back. He could wait that long. And the longer it took to come up with the plan, the better it'd be.

Kouga knew he'd end up right back where he was now eventually, but being in prison was slowly driving him mad, and at that point, he just couldn't find it in him to care.

Fifteen more years. And then he'd have his woman.

* * *

Naraku sighed and stared at the ceiling of his death trap as the officers cuffed his arms, legs and belly to the metal table beneath him. It was the end for him and he knew it. The only thing he regretted was that he couldn't do more, that he never got his chance at world domination.

A doctor in blue scrubs came in and smiled cruelly at Naraku as he walked over to a metal box in the corner of the room and taking out a needle and some sort of liquid poison in a jar. Yes, this was the end of the great Naraku. He could hear Onigumo screaming insults at him in his head.

_You fool! You good for nothing fool! You couldn't have just given me a little more time, could you have? The only reason you were alive in the first place was because of my love for Kikyou, and here you go and doom us all! You worthless idiot! I'd have been better off in my paralacis!_

Well, they were about to be _permanently_ paralized, Naraku thought bitterly as the doctor came tword him with the filled needle. And he'd have nothing to show for it but some poison, a needle, and two colleagues in prison...

* * *

**(A/N) And they all lived happily ever after... DUN DUN DUN. Haha. **

**Did You Know: That I wrote this final chapter two years after the last, due to internet failure and snobby teachers telling me I didn't have what it took to write? Psh.**

**Did You Know: That this chapter took me fifteen minutes to write, while others that had taken much longer sound much worse?**

**Did You Know: That I do not now, nor have I EVER owned any of the Inuyasha charictores that came from Rumiko Takahashi's impeccable imagination? If I did, I doubt seriously that I would have ever EVER ended the series. I also take no credit for any of the songs in this story. I will put credits up in a final segment on the last chapter. :) Thank Y'all for reading!**


	18. Ending Credits

**Demonatra; An InuKag Story:**

* * *

**Credits:**

* * *

**Books and/or Manga**

* * *

**Inuyasha, Inuyasha The Final Act; **Credit goes where credit's due. Thanks so much, Rumiko Takahashi for the terrific creativity and individuality you've put into Inuyasha. Your plot gave inspiration to many of my stories.

**Twilight; **I mentioned Twilight in chapter four. I take no credit for the works of Stephany Meyer, and wish her and her writings all the glory she deserves. (Even if the movies kind of ruin the entire experience her books bring.)

**The Dictionary, the Human Dictionary; **Though I've no idea who wrote them, I still admit no credit it due on my part, only that they seemed to fit where I put them.

* * *

**TV shows**

* * *

**Criminal Minds; **I used to be a huge adict of Criminal Minds, and couldn't help but insert a clip here or there where Criminal Minds inspired. I own no credit.

**Charmed; **I'm terribly sad that Charmed has ended, but proud to say that the Charmed cast went off with a bang. I own no credit, but that show is amazing.

**Supernatural; **I am still a Supernatural adict. I watch every Friday at nine on CW. :) Drama, monsters, heroins and hero's, the most cliche'd, offbalanced plot that one could imagine. I own no credit. Thank you so much, Supernatural cast!

**CSI; **I suppose I should appologize to the CSI fanbase who have read this story. It's not that CSI is truely a bad show, as I've made it out to be in Kagome's perspective, it's only that it's not my cup of tea, all that whining, celebreties, and way to much red to be considered anything but broken software. I own no credit for the CSI TV show.

* * *

**Movies**

* * *

**Year One; **Year one is a positively hillarious movie, and I'd have loved to have been part of the cast or crew for the making, but unfortunately I am not. I own no credit.

**Sleeping Beauty;** I own no credit for the making of Sleeping Beauty. That princess fairytail belongs solely to Disney.

* * *

**Music**

* * *

**Sound of Madness by Shinedown**

**Itsy Bitsy Spider by whoknows**

**Here Without You by 3 Doors Down**

**Time of Our Life by GreenDay**

* * *

**Phrases**

* * *

**"Can't is a Four Letter Word" **I'm not sure who owned the original thought behind this phrase, I only know that I read it off of a poster that hung on the wall of my Eighth Grade science classroom. No credit is owed to me.

* * *

**Other**

* * *

**Linkin Park Stickers; **I mentioned a little Linkin Park merchendice here and there, but I own none of it. Sorry. :(

* * *

**WHAT I OWN::**

* * *

**Demonatra;** The entire town and all of it's entirety.

**The Hopewells; **I've no idea where I came up with this name, only that I'm truely greatful that I did. :D

**Demonatra; An InuKag Story; **I own the entire plot, but make no further profitable claim.

* * *

**DEMONATRA; AN INUKAG STORY**


End file.
